


Supergirl Crossover with Purge Movies

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Burning alive, Cannibal (Humans eaten by Humans), Cannibalism, Dissecting Aliens, Eaten alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, Purge, Purger, Rape, Serial murderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: "We only created the Purge to get rid of the aliens, but almost as many humans are dying too! That wasn't part of the plan! We don't want to kill humans, just aliens!" "Are you sure about that?" Lex asked callously.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Credits and Characters

Co-written with lrhaboggle

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle>

Genre: Horror

Rated: M

TV Show Timeline: July 2020-July 2023 (Alternate Universe of Arrowverse)

**Characters (Supergirl TVShow)**

Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers (Alien Race: Kryptonian) Age: 24-Year-Old

Lena Luthor (Alien Race: Human) Age: 23-Year-Old

Alex Danvers (Alien Race: Human) Age: 27-Year-Old

Lex Luthor (Alien Race: Human) Age: 35-Year-Old

Eliza Danvers (Alien Race: Human) Age: 50-Year-Old

Jeremiah Danvers (Alien Race: Human) Age: 50-Year-Old

Lionel Luthor (Alien Race: Human) Age: 55-Year-Old

Lillian Luthor (Alien Race: Human) Age: 55-Year-Old

Olivia Marsdin (Alien Race: Human) Age: 50-Year-Old

Cat Grant (Alien Race: Human) Age: 50-Year-Old

**Characters (Purge Movies Series)**

Isaiah Charms (Alien Race: Human) Age: 23-Year-Old

Nya Charms (Alien Race: Human) Age: 23-Year-Old

Dmitri Cimber (Alien Race: Human) Age: 23-Year-Old


	2. Prologue: The New Founding Fathers

Date: July 2020-July 2023

On July 2020, a powerful organization known as the New Founding Fathers of Earth drafted a worldwide law creating and legalizing an annual holiday that they called The Purge. Ivan Putin was the man in charge, signing The Purge into law on July 4 2023. 

The law stipulated that The Purge would last exactly 12 hours, starting from July 3 5pm and going until July 4 5am. And during this 12-hour period, all crime would be legal. All cops, firefighters and healthcare providers would remain unavailable. 

And there were restrictions which prohibited government officials who were Rank 10 from being part of the Purge. This included people like Ivan himself and his closest friends and family. 

And another restriction prohibited the usage of weapons that ranked higher than Class 3, which included things like explosive devices, grenades, rocket launchers, and bazookas. But other dangerous weapons that had a more specific target were allowed to stay, like Kryptonite. Class 4 weapons such as nukes and viruses were completely and utterly banned and, under no exception, could they ever be used.

Then finally, Ivan wrote that any violation of The Purge or its rules would result in an instant execution via hanging. With that final rule in place, he signed the law that would bring The Purge to life!

Kara Zor-El, with Alex Danvers, was shocked and horrified by the Purge Law because it meant that people were legally allowed to murder and assault (physically and/or sexually) anyone, especially aliens. Furthermore, it gave them free rein to use almost any weapon they wanted, including Kryptonite. This was the part that scared Kara and her family the most…

In the days to follow the legalization of the Purge, Kara had many nightmares about being tortured and killed. She had nightmares about being used in snuff films for xenophobes, and she had nightmares about being tormented by anti-alien groups, harassed endlessly before being brutally killed. She, and some of her other alien friends like Nia Nal and Lyra Strayd, were quick to protest the Purge Law, insisting that it was immoral.

“This is Xenophobia!” they cried. “This legalizes hate crime!” and they were far from the only protestors.

Across Planet Earth, other people (Humans and Aliens with Metahumans) protested the new law, and seemingly every news station on the planet wanted a slice of the story. CNN Reporter Cassie Chan interviewed the Danvers Family about THEIR opinions and the humans were just as opinionated as their alien daughter. 

“Humans will target aliens and minority groups specifically because of this evil law!” Kara insisted on the reporter. “It legalizes hate crimes against disadvantaged groups and will surely increase the already massive disparities seen within our society!”

“I am disappointed in humanity,” Alex agreed, shaking her head gravely.

“This reminds me already of all the supposedly impartial laws that subtly target minority groups,” Eliza agreed. “Even if they claim that it is legal to kill anyone during the Purge, you just wait and see. Minority groups will suffer the most by far. It’s a coded law. Maybe it doesn’t come out and officially declare a xenophobic stance, but you would be a fool to think that discrimination wasn’t involved in the making of this law!”

And even Reporter Chan had to admit that she agreed. Although she couldn’t say it on air, she did privately confess to the Danvers that she feared the same things they did. 

“I agree that the law is inhumane and racist, but what can we do except accept it?” and even though her question was grim, it was one echoing in the minds of aliens all across Planet Earth.


	3. Pre Chapter 1: In The Hours Before The Purge

Date: July 3 2024 2pm to 4:55pm

One year since the Purge Law was signed, a lot of protests from the Anti-Purge Group (including Kara Zor El, James Olsen, Eliza Danvers, Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor, Maggie Sawyer, Winn Schott, and Cat Grant) worked with other Pro Aliens Rights Activists while standing against the Pro-Purge Group (which included Lex and Lillian Luthor, Sam and Ella Lane and Alana).

Eventually, then, Lex decided to take a more direct stand against the Anti-Purgers.

“We need to kidnap those pesky aliens, like Supergirl, and take them out,” he told his team, then he began to outline all sorts of gruesome tortures that he had in store for them.

But even worse than the scheming Pro-Purgers were all of the neutrals, like the cops. DEO Agents were forced to stay home, as they were a type of law enforcement and all other law enforcement became useless during the Purge. So the aliens would find no help against the oncoming slaughter. It was almost scarier than what Lex was planning, being left so alone against such a violent world. All the local aliens were scared for their lives. 

But even beyond political and legal, all sorts of billionaires and trillionaires were planning to hire kidnappers to bring them, aliens, for evil purposes, like dissection, torture, illegal underground fight clubs, and snuff films, which would all be broadcasted across the world in order to profit. There weren’t just personal vendettas being unleashed during the Purge. Even random people were sticking their noses into the fight, wanting to slake their bloodlust while also exploiting the night for personal gain. It was horrible, but it was legal, so all of the Anti-Purgers felt powerless to stop it, while all the Pro-Purgers reveled in their power.

In the hours before the Purge, a family of Pro-Purgers offered up a large sum of money to the Nal family in order to have the right to kill their alien-hybrid daughter, Maeve. They offered a couple of million dollars for her life and Maeve decided to go, knowing just how much that money could do for her family. They Purgers were going to kill her slowly, on the Judas Cradle, but she was willing to die if it meant protecting her family. She went quietly, but her family refused to let her go so easily. They couldn’t save her life, but they could avenge it... 

Lex also offered up a ransom for alien life, but he did not target the Nals. He wanted the Supers. He offered up 500 million euros for their capture. 

“Good,” Lillian pure darkly as she watched her son write the ransom for the Supers. The Lane sisters' Parents Samual and Ella looked equally delighted as they readied the broadcast equipment that would tell the world of Lex’s offer. 

But the alien activists weren’t just sitting around. Instead, in the hours before the Purge, they planned to arm themselves with snipers, machine guns and other weapons to protect aliens from other Pro-Purgers throughout the night. It was going to be a hard 12 hours, but all they could do was prepare. This would not be over quickly.


	4. Chapter 1: Hour 1

Date: July 3 2024 5pm

During Hour 1 of The Purge, after Lex Luthor sent his offer for anyone who could capture Team Supergirl (and Superman), almost 10 million humans planned look for them. 

“What are we going to do?” Kara whimpered, sounding both heartbroken and hollow at the same time as Lex’s announcement went viral. Alex and Eliza could only stare at her with wounded eyes, equally terrified for her, and themselves. They were part of Team Supergirl, so they were on Lex’s hitlist. And even if Lex decided that they didn’t count/weren’t worth the effort, because they were only humans, Alex and Eliza knew they’d still fight with and to their very last breath in order to keep Kara safe, so a death sentence on her head was a death sentence on their heads as well. And the same applied to the other members of Team Supergirl and Superman. The entire crew was on edge, terrified and horrified to think how many people would be out for their blood. 

But what the team did not know was that they weren’t as alone as they thought. Sure, 10 million enemies were a lot, but anti-Purgers and pro-Alien activists were not just going to sit out as one of their own was mercilessly hunted down and killed alongside her family. A small band of these anti-Purgers got together in order to protect the Superfriends. They were led by Dmitri, his girlfriend Nya and Nya’s brother Isaiah, among several others.

“We will protect you,” they promised. “We will protect all aliens who are hunted on this night.” and the first sparks of hope rose up from the defeated aliens in response to this. Even if they were not totally sure they could trust Dmitri, Nya, and Isaiah, it at least felt nice to know that there were indeed people out there who thought the Purge was wrong and would be willing to die trying to stop it. 

But all the chivalry, although nice in theory, was a lot harder to put into practice than it seemed. During Hour 1, hoards of Purgers made their way to public locales like motels and hotels in order to start their alien killings. Lex Luthor, who was safe from all the onslaught, watched from afar with glee as his lifelong wish came true.

“Let the bloodbath begin!” he hissed gleefully as all the live streams of the Purge finally hit the air. For Lex and his cronies, the real fun was about to begin!

But once again, even though humans were able to brutally capture and slaughter quite a few aliens during Hour 1, breaking into public places and safe shelters with relentless abandon, the aliens were not just prey to be hunted down. They were going to fight back. Some of them even took advantage of the Purge to release their aggressions on humans, planning to kill humans inside their own homes through force. 

Already, quite a handful of aliens were sighted kicking down doors and breaking in windows, storming houses and violently murdering anyone they found inside. It was a nightmare for both sides, quite honestly. Blood, limbs, organs, and bodies flew as humans and aliens both used every weapon at their disposal to harm one another. Various groups from either side terrorized the streets, killing anyone who got too close. And lone wolves would sneak out of the shadows to kill and plunder before sliding away into the mists once more. It was truly a horror movie come to life. 

Kara, with J'onn J'onzz and Kal El, went out to try to protect aliens from Purgers even at risk of being killed, or worse. They were no less determined to fight back against this evil night.

“Come on! We’ve got to get them to safety!” Kara whisper-yelled to J’onn as they rounded up several families of terrified aliens who did not want to participate in the Purge, for better or for worse. 

“I can take some of them to the DEO,” J’onn replied. Even though all DEO agents were forced to stay home this night, that did not mean that J’onn could not still go into the DEO and use the empty building as a hideout. 

“What about Lena?” Alex agreed as she also helped round up the poor, defenseless, terrified aliens. “Surely she will be willing to help.”

“You’re right!” Kara’s eyes lit up. Even though Lena was Lex’s younger sister, she was vehemently opposed to his support of the Purging laws. She was also part of the Superfriends, so she was also out there trying to use everything she had in order to keep aliens safe during the Purge. She may not have had any superpowers with which to protect the masses, but she had a lot of resources, including L-Corp and access to the Luthor mansion, which had a forcefield that protected anyone inside.

“And since I’m the last one to have had the keys, I can keep everyone else out!” Lena agreed as Kara and Alex finally managed to get ahold of her. Some of the aliens seemed wary of trusting a Luthor and did not want to go with her, but Kara, Alex, J’onn and the rest of Team Supergirl were able to convince them that Lena was good and that she was a friend who could be trusted.

“But she’s taking us to the Luthor house!” one frightened alien cried out.

“Only she has the keys,” Kara reassured. “Lex won’t be able to get in. Nor will anyone else. She has complete control over the house and all its defenses.” And after long enough, Kara finally managed to convince some of the aliens to follow Lena to safety, protected and hidden by her house’s force fields. 

Lyra Strayd, with her boyfriend, Winn Schott, was also protected by Lena’s forcefields, although they were not at the Luthor mansion. Instead, they were at Cat Grant’s place.

“Thanks again, Ms. Grant,” Winn said to his ex-boss, shaking her hand with infinite gratitude and relief.

“Think nothing of it, Schott,” Cat replied as she shook his hand in return. “I won’t let a stuffy, uptight old Luthor with antiquated ideas about what it means to be American destroy the country that I know and love!” she said determinedly, and all around were scores and scores of other aliens that she was planning on keeping in her mansion until the Purge finally ended. It was a true example of the most beautiful form of solidarity, everyone banding together to protect an otherwise targeted population.

“And by the way,” Cat said, turning towards a hologram projector that acted as a communicator to Lena and her house. “Thanks for the forcefield, Ms. Luthor, I’ve never seen anything quite so impressive before.”

“My pleasure and honor, Ms. Grant,” Lena replied, bowing slightly and smiling. Hope was restoring itself to the Superfriends now that they had an organized way of fighting back. Kara, Alex, J’onn, Kal and other powerful Superfriends were still out rounding up aliens with Cat and Lena (among others) being the ones to greet them at the door once they made it to safety. The Superfriends really did make quite a dream team, didn’t they? 

But once again, not everyone was interested in peace and protection. Some aliens outright rejected Supergirl and her “overly-idealistic notions”. These were the aliens who relished the idea of the Purge because even though they knew they would be targeted as well, they thought that it was worth the risk because it meant that they were allowed to kill as many humans as they wanted with no consequences. They were the violent and brutal aliens who saw the Purge as an excuse to murder and did not want to give that chance up for anything, so they took up arms against the Superfriends who were trying to go about things peacefully.

One particular group of rogue aliens (who consisted of a Female Yellow Martian, Male Coluan, Female Bgztlian, Male Kryptonian and Female Kryptonian) planned to murdered tons of humans in their own homes. The way they saw it, it was a win-win situation. They were already criminals during the normal year, so what did they have to truly lose by participating in the Purge? It was the one night a year where their crimes could be put on hold and not count against them when, for the other 364 days, they’d be counted as evil monsters.

But not every rogue alien group was bad. There was a band of 20 aliens (Female Almeraci, Male Varidian, Female Valeronian, Male Red Saturnian, Female White Saturnian, Male Yellow Saturnian, Female Naltorian) who planned on playing “Robin Hood” style. They planned to rob billionaire families such as the Waynes for all the money they had in order to then give that money to the poor and hungry (human and alien alike).

At the same time, during Hour 1 of The Purge, the limo that had come to pick up Maeve Nal finally arrived at its destination: a mysterious mansion where she would be slowly killed while 5 million dollars from that family’s account would be forwarded to Nia Nal’s account. Maeve trembled as she was forced out of the limo and into the mansion that would become her tomb, but she had no choice except to keep on moving as more and more Purgers stuck their ugly, masked faces out the door to greet her. They hissed and cackled incoherently and she continued to shake harder and harder as they reached out to grab her and pull her inside. It was going to be a very long, painful, bloody death for her and it was too late to back out now… 

And also during the Purge, even more, sophisticated and high-end gangs started up. The group that kidnapped Maeve was only part of one rich, but psychotic, human family. A more organizational group to rise to the occasion was Cadmus. Their supporters kidnapped aliens to be dissected and used in all sorts of inhumane experiments for the sake of acquiring a very dangerous and evil sort of knowledge. But since it was the Purge, every kidnapping and dissection was technically legal. Some of the first to be taken as a band of Klaramarians and Hexapuses at Seattle University. Their live dissections were broadcast to TVStations, Youtube, RadioStations and more so that people from the White House to the UN to the New Founding Fathers of Earth could watch as they were slowly cut open, peeled apart and slaughtered while still alive and screaming.

Meanwhile, a gang of White Martian planned to murder a few motels full of humans. They entered the motels pretending to be terrified humans but, the second they were inside, they morphed into their nightmarish White Martian forms and tore apart every living thing in their path. Powerful white muscles were stained with red as they ripped humans apart at the limb. Huge, razor teeth were turned scarlet as some of them ate the humans they killed, shoving messy organs and body parts into their mouths and swallowing almost whole. 

The trapped humans could do nothing but scream and trample one another to death as they tried to flee the White Martians, but the White Martians were just too big and strong to escape. They’d blocked nearly every door and window and were just too fast to outrun. They only needed to shoot out a giant white arm and squeeze and the human would essentially pop. It was, again, like something straight out of a horror film. The entire motel was quickly stained red as bones and organs littered the floor, but the White Martians weren’t done yet...

But all the while, other Pro-Alien groups banded together to open up more safe spaces for terrified aliens. Religious buildings worldwide (like churches, temples, and mosques among others) opened their doors to protect aliens and hide them so that it would be harder for Purgers to find them. And particularly for religious buildings in America, Lena, and the Superfriends had since set up connections with some of them to aid them in their noble quest of helping aliens. Lena had since sent out newly made forcefield creators to a few local churches and they all thanked her heartily for making it that much easier to protect their alien friends.

“Bless you, Ms. Luthor and Ms. Supergirl!” one preacher cried as Kara delivered Lena’s forcefield to him.

“It is our duty and honor,” Kara replied protectively as she helped him get the forcefield going.

“Think nothing of it,” Lena agreed over the com on Kara’s shoulder. She may have not been religious herself, but she was absolutely going to unite with every religion under the sun so long as they were willing to help shelter the innocent aliens being slaughtered on this horrible night. The Purge was a global event, so it made sense that it was going to take the unity of the entire world to make sure that as many aliens were protected as possible. It truly was going to take everyone and never had Supergirl’s famous phrase ever been quite so true as upon this night: stronger together.


	5. Chapter 2: Hour 2

Date: July 3 2024 6pm

With the Purge legalized, various other hate groups outside of those with anti-alien prejudices came to power. The KKK and a local group of Neo-Nazis were two of these other hate groups. As one might’ve expected, they targeted racial and religious minorities as well as anyone whose gender and/or sexuality did not fit within the scope that they believed in. Like the Danvers, and many others had said, this Purge wasn’t just going to be a night of murder in order to release stress, it was going to be a night where those in “undesirable” groups were systemically removed from society in a sanctioned, unofficial, unspecific, coded genocide.

Supergirl, Superman, J’onn and the other, stronger Superfriends suddenly found themselves busy trying to protect African Americans and Muslims as well as aliens all during Hour 2. 

“There!” J’onn pointed. He and Supergirl had been soaring through the skies when they noticed a gaggle of white, pointed hoods assembling around a home. Supergirl needed no further instruction before taking a nosedive downward. She was not going after the Klansmen, the law was not on her side tonight after all, but that did not mean she could not protect the people that they were hunting…

The Girl of Steel managed to get the family safe out of harm’s way but, during the little rescue mission, the anti-alien hate group (Cadmus) arrived.

“Well, well, well! What do we have here?” Lillian Luthor, their ruthless leader, sneered down at the Kryptonian as she and several other members of her little hate group suddenly appeared. 

“Oh, great!” Supergirl muttered angrily. Her hands were literally full because she was still carrying the family she’d just rescued from the KKK.

“Of course you’d be outperforming your stupid little heroics, even on this night of all others,” Lillian taunted as she bade for her men to take aim with their Kryptonite weapons. “Don’t you know the law is not on your side tonight? Don’t you know what a bounty you have on your head?” she taunted.

“Don’t you know that I am the Girl of Steel?” Kara snarled back at her. “Don’t you know that I don’t care and that I don’t quit? Don’t you know that even if the odds are stacked against me that I don’t run from anything?”

Then right as she said that, Kara quickly handed the family off to J’onn. Lillian considered shooting J’onn and the family down, but she decided that they could deal with him later. It was the Kryptonian they really wanted. So instead, just as Kara had hoped, Lillian let J’onn fly away free and the two women were able to focus all their attention on each other instead. 

“FIRE!” Lillian shouted and her men launched their first volley of Kryptonite arrows. Even though just being in the vicinity of those arrows caused Kara to weaken, it was not enough to fully stop her and she was able to dodge the arrows with relative ease. Even though they were mechanical arrows meant to actively seek her out, she managed to dodge and shoot down every single one of them that came her way with her heat vision. 

Volley after volley, Lillian and her henchmen shot the green arrows at Kara, but never once did she falter. Then eventually, Superman joined the fray.

“Kal!” Kara sounded surprised and pleased.

“J’onn said you might need some assistance,” the other Kryptonian replied.

“I’ve been handling it just fine on my own,” Kara replied, though she was smiling. 

“Well shoot!” he grinned as he also began to use his heat vision to destroy the Kryptonite arrows.

“Superman!” Lillian’s rage and determination increased tenfold.

“That’s what they call me!” Superman replied with a cheerful, playful wink. Then the battle raged on.

At last, however, the Supers had destroyed all of Cadmus’ Kryptonite arrows and they were forced to retreat.

“YOU IDIOTS!!!” Lillian cursed as she and her team were forced to flee. The Supers, meanwhile, were forced to let her go. They refused to kill, and there was no safe or legal place to keep Lillian in custody. Every safe space was already being used for refugees and none of the jails were in service at the moment. Because of that, the Supers could only watch in bittersweet victory as Lillian escaped back into the shadows, unharmed. They just had no way to keep an eye on her, so they would have to let her go… for now…

But while the Supers had been dealing with Cadmus, there were other “crimes” being committed across the city during Hour 2. Some of those crimes were moderately noble, though. For example, some aliens were breaking into banks and stealing tens of thousands of dollars for the poor. But other crimes were much cruel and murderous. For example, one group of humans and aliens found themselves in a 50-story hotel with a timer giving them five minutes to escape before a bomb full of poison gas would go off and kill them all. And intentionally, the humans and aliens had all been packed into the upper floors of the hotel with every exit, staircase and elevator destroyed. So they had five minutes to escape a 50-story hotel or they’d be poisoned… 

No one managed to find an escape (outside of smashing a window and making a desperate leap out a window, which always resulted in death) and after five minutes, a hissing sound filled every hallway and in another five minutes, everyone was dead on the ground, having suffered a very violent asphyxiation and poisoning.

But this hotel was not the only place that had been used to create a sadistic game, a death trap, to torment an innocent soul for the amusement of another. Humans with arachnophobia found themselves trapped in rooms filled with spiders and every single person died. Some passed because of a fatal spider bite while others merely went into shock from the terror and died. Perhaps the most gruesome of all, though, was anyone who died because so many spiders crawled into their mouth that they choked on the arachnids and died that way. It was horrific and terrifying, to say the least, and it had all been broadcast to anyone willing to watch such a sadistic and drawn-out way to die. 

And in another death-trap, there were two aliens and two humans: Blackfire (Female Tamaranean), Dawnstar (Female Starhavenite), Donald (Male Human), Kyle (Human). They were stuck in a public execution trap with their deaths slated to be broadcast across every streaming service available. 

At the same time, Maeve was finally executed. The family who had paid for her silence finally received their due and Maeve was led into the mansion that would be her tomb. The wife of the house stripped Maeve naked while the husband bound her with ropes. The plan was to lower her slowly onto The Judas Cradle, where the pointy tip of the Cradle would enter her from below and slowly get pushed up, killing her in a very slow and painful fashion. It was as gory, violent and painful as it sounded and Maeve’s suffering did not end quickly as the family took their sweet time torturing her to death, laughing as they lowered her further and further down the Cradle. Her one consolation was the million-dollar check that this family would send to her own. 

Meanwhile, one particularly sadistic New Founding Father hired kidnappers to kidnap a handful of aliens. Those poor, unlucky creatures woke up to find themselves locked into tanning beds where they were slowly cooked alive. The New Founding Father responsible for such a gruesome and almost cartoonish death cited a horror film as being his inspiration for death via tanning bed. It was slow and painful, cooking the aliens from the outside in the most delightfully nightmarish way anyone could’ve ever wanted. And of course, the entire thing was broadcast live, tiny, heat-resistant cameras inside the tanning beds so that truly sick viewers could see the aliens burning away in real-time and from right up close and personal.

Then another New Founding Father had kidnapped a mixed-race family (Humans and Alien Race Almeracians) and set them in a room full of sharks. Their Jaws-inspired death was also broadcast. 

Then Samuel Lane and Ella Lane kidnapped an alien family, and brought them to the infamous McKamey Manor, hired Purgers scaring and brutalizing the aliens so terribly that they died from heart attacks, shock, and similar traumatic stress responses.

Purgers also went to religious buildings worldwide (like churches, temples, and mosques among others), but because those places had been claimed by anti-Purgers, the Purgers always found themselves outnumbered and were forced to leave. One particularly big example happened back in Metropolis. 

“Surrender or die!” one Purger demanded as he raised his weapon. The preacher said nothing, but his congregation was more than willing to show off their own weaponry. What ensued was a 30-minute standoff where no one said or did a thing. There were no words to describe the tension as the Purgers stared down their guns at the church refugees who were doing the exact same to them. People almost didn’t even breathe from the stress and tension as weapons remained pointed but motionless. 

At last, though, the preacher cleared his throat.

“We will not now, nor will we ever, surrender a single human or alien to the likes of you,” he said. “God asked us to give shelter to the weak and to protect all who needed it, unconditionally. We will not allow violence and bloodshed within these hallowed halls. If you wish to remain with us, you may, for God turns away no mortal man. You must, however, lay down your weapons, or you will not be allowed to remain inside any longer. Christ may be a warrior, but he himself said that one who lived by the sword would die by the sword. Would you truly desire such a dismal fate? Even if you kill me now, I will have given up my life for my friends, and as the Bible says, there is no greater love than that. I am justified in my actions, are you? Will you provoke war now and destroy us all? Or will you listen to your hearts, do what is right and show the same mercy to us as the Creator has already shown to you?”

His voice was soft, sweet and calm, but it held a tone so powerful and authoritative that the Purgers finally left. They grumbled and cussed the entire way out, but they did not wish to spend the entire night at a standstill (wasting Hour 2 had been long enough) and none of them were brave enough to take the first shot, so they finally lowered their weapons and left. But they did not leave before that epic standoff went viral. 

One of the Purgers had had a camera, wishing to film what he thought would be a church massacre. Since nothing happened, though, all he wound up with was a short clip of the preacher vowing to protect his friends to the death. Seeing that, humans and aliens alike felt both hope and fear that a bond of such deep love and devotion could exist even on a night as terrible as this one. That preacher would become a legend in the future for standing so calmly yet so stalwartly in the face of death, all if it meant protecting his alien friends. And no one ever doubted the truth of his words because no liar or coward would have spoken so courageously.

Sadly, though, nearly no non-religious buildings were anywhere near that safe. By Hour 2, hundreds of Purgers armed with Kryptonite Swords and Bullets stood outside of the Danvers Home, waiting for Supergirl to come out and fight them. What they did not know, however, was that the Danvers House was totally empty. Of course, Kara was no longer there, but even Eliza and Alex had been evacuated. Eliza managed to make it all the way to Argo City thanks to Kara’s pod and they were going to send a pod back for Alex as soon as possible. So the Danvers House was already empty, but that did not stop the violent Purgers from finally taking their anger out by trashing the place. The Purgers would not give up on their prized Kryptonian so soon…


	6. Chapter 3: Hour 3

Date: July 3 2024 7pm

As Hour 3 arrived, the two aliens and two humans caught in the Public Execution Trap finally met their demise. They had been contained within the chamber for the past hour, but it was Hour 3 when they were finally going to meet their very bloody, very public demise. 

Once again, the “participants” were Blackfire (Female Tamaranean), Dawnstar (Female Starhavenite), Donald (Male Human), Kyle (Male Human). They were going to be killed via an online voting system (as their death was being live-streamed over the internet) on a Purge Website created by one of the New Founding Fathers of Earth. The voters got to choose the order of death and the method. The first to go was Donald, then Dawnstar, then Kyle, then finally, Blackfire. Donald was beheaded by one of the Purgers guarding the trap, Dawnstar was hanged, Kyle was bludgeoned and Blackfire (in a case of very sadistic irony and humor) was immolated. 

But the Purge’s true depravity spread even further than that. Partly because of the constant live-streaming of all the horrific murders, other countries all over the world finally began joining in on the “fun”. Of course, the Purge Law’s influence stretched all the way across the globe, but America was where it officially and truly began. Other countries only started the following suit after they saw the first couple hours of the mayhem. By Hour 3, Japan finally began to see its own Purgers bring the nightmare right to their front door…

In Tokyo, over 100 University of Tokyo students were having a Halloween Party at the Fellow Student Home with everyone dressed up in all sorts of costumes. It was during this moment that several Purgers sprang from the shadows. They took the opportunity of the party to sneak in unnoticed. They were dressed up as Ghostface's but the knives, machetes, and guns they brought with them were very, very real (as the other students would soon learn). It was the invading Purgers’ plan to murder everyone there (human and alien alike) and the moment everyone in the group was in place, the Purgers locked the doors without being seen. Their plan went off without a hitch and they were able to murder everyone without being noticed. They left the party a while later with over 100 victims dead throughout the house. 

Likewise, somewhere in Europe, a pig farmer went on a short holiday and left his home to a family friend without realizing that that friend was a Purger. With that Purger now in control of the farm, he wasted no time in bringing his friends over and telling them that they could use the farm and everything within it however they wanted. The small group needed no further instruction. Taking a special coil of rope created by the New Founding Fathers of Earth (which was completely power-proof so that aliens and metahumans alike would be at the complete and utter mercy of the Purgers) and brought various aliens (Female Titan, Female Starhavenite, Female Almeraci, Female Andromedan) and non-aliens (Human-Azarathian Hybrid Raven, Metahuman Caitlin Snow) to the farm.

The victims, who had been drugged before being kidnapped, all woke up to find themselves naked and bound. They had been cast inside the barn alongside countless pigs and it didn’t take long for any of them to figure out what was coming next. They were going to be eaten by the pigs!!! 

As if on cue, then, the pigs started moving closer to the victims, their food, and literally dug in. All of them screamed in endless agony as they were devoured alive. What terrified them even more, though, was the sick notion that because they would be so completely consumed, if those pigs were slaughtered any time soon, whatever meat they were made into would also contain the meat of the aliens and humans they had eaten on Purge night. But there was no one around to stop the atrocities and the pigs continued to tear away at the captives’ flesh until nothing but bone remained.

Meanwhile, a gang of Purgers finally assembled outside of Lena Luthor’s Mansion with a massive TV screen. They wanted to show Lena her precious L-Corp tower being burned down with some of the flamethrowers some of the Purgers managed to get their bloody hands on.

“No… NO!!!!” Lena thundered in outrage as her beloved company went down in an inferno. An unmatched and truly Luthor fury surged through her body that coupled with an unspeakable agony and a sense of almost bereavement. Sure, L-Corp had a very dark history and a tiny part of Lena really didn’t mind watching the hateful building finally be destroyed, but at the same time, the place had almost become her home over the last few years. It was almost physically painful to watch it all go up in smoke, especially so quickly. 

And even beyond the grief of watching a home burn down, Lena was watching a legacy be annihilated too. And she didn’t just mean the evil legacy her monstrous brother had left behind. She almost meant the legacy that she, herself, had put so much blood, sweat, tears, time and effort into. She watched years of work, waiting, wanting and wondering all come crashing down in mere minutes. All that hard work. All those dreams. Gone… 

But even beyond the outrage of losing so much hard work and watching her dreams burn was the tiny part of Lena that was almost indignant and disgusted and disdainful. 

“We’re doing this for your own good, Ms. Luthor!” one of the Purgers dared say. “You’ve been supporting the aliens too long and it’s time you come back to your sense and come back to your family legacy and come back to your name!” And that was what really angered Lena, that this crime had been driven by anti-alien hatred. The world knew Lena was very pro-alien and now that was making her a big target on Purge Night.

“The irony of it!” Lena managed to choke out to herself as she continued to watch her precious company, which almost felt like her child after she’d spent so much time and effort trying to remake it into a force for good, collapse. “I have spent my life as a target for hate, mostly because of my family's past. Now tonight, I am targeted again, but this time, because I am not Luthor enough! Ha!” she spat in disgust, shaking her head. First, she was punished for being a Luthor. Now, she was being punished for not being Luthor enough. It never did end, did it? And Lena was disgusted by it all. 

But despite the rage burning in her chest hotter than the flames consuming her precious company, she refused to be goaded out into a fight. Maybe later, but not now, not when she still had aliens who needed her protection. And seeing as the Purgers had only done this because of her pro-alien views, what was an act of better revenge than to continue to support the aliens? So Lena gave one last-death glare to the Purgers standing just beyond the border of her house before going back inside, more determined now than ever to keep her charges safe. 

Building since Bombs and Rocket Launchers and Grenade Launchers are Forbidden, Lena is beyond pissed, Purgers stated due to Lena protecting Aliens to Metahumans to Non-White Humans from them during Purge.

Meanwhile, back further into the city, vigilantes finally began to take to the streets in Hour 3. Sure, there had been vigilantes since the second the Purge began, but by Hour 3, enough of them had banded together to create very violent gangs who were merciless in their quest for justice and vengeance. One particular group hunted down rapists so that they could be burned at the stake like witches during the Salem Trials. Their screaming deaths were perhaps the sweetest, the members of this particular vigilante group reveling in their slow deaths over burning coals. It was payback for their crimes against humanity. Once, they had burned others. Now, they were going to be burned instead. And they were burned in the name of rape survivors worldwide!

But at the same time, the less-noble Purgers stalked the streets too. Taxidermists hunted aliens to be stuffed like animals. One particular taxidermist found a home full of Dyrlians (Mother, Father, two Daughters, Son). He used Sleeping Gas to knock them out and as soon as he was sure they were out, he tied them up with more of that power-proof rope before dragging them off to his workshop where they would be stuffed and later sold as trophies or decorations for anyone who wanted to mount an alien head on their wall… The Dyrlians woke up in time to see themselves tied up and after a quick sweep of the room, they realized exactly where they were… 

Meanwhile, the Nal Family finally got its million-dollar check, plus a flash drive containing two videos. The first was a censored version of Maeve’s death. The second was an uncensored version. 

“Nia, honey, look away,” the Nal father instructed hollowly as he clicked on the censored version. As weak as he felt for only watching the censored version, he didn’t think he’d survive the experience of watching anything more than that. Nia, meanwhile, obeyed, fleeing the room and sobbing. She felt even worse for not even having the strength to see her sister’s final moment, but she didn’t think she would survive it either if she had to watch even one second of Maeve slowly screaming her life away as it bled out from beneath her. 

But it was after those videos came back that as heartbroken as Nia was, the Dreamer in her finally came out. She had offered earlier to help the other Superfriends protect the city as Dreamer, but they turned her down just because she was the youngest of them all, barely even out of her teens. They insisted that she needed to protect herself and her family first. As noble as it was, she wishes to help the others, it would make her an even bigger target than she already was (being an alien hybrid and all) and no one wanted that.

But now, with Maeve dead and her dad lost to grief, Nia felt like she had nothing left to lose. She felt like she’d already failed in her duty to protect her family, so she no longer saw any reason to remain as Nia for a single second more. Instead, Dreamer finally took to the skies and, using her power, flew over to the Superfriends. 

“Nia!” Kara and Alex shrieked.

“Don’t say anything!” she hollered back and they could hear it in her voice that she had lost someone very dear to her in the Purge. They did not know for certain, but almost instantly, they guessed the answer. They then accepted her offer for help, finding it impossible to deny her this one shot at justice. So in Hour 3, Dreamer joined the fight and helped protect humans and aliens alike even though she might be killed in the attempt. Alex made sure to cover her, using all sorts of fancy guns and snipers to guard her while she used her powers to fight.

Meanwhile, Eliza had since found Alura and as terrified as they both were for Kara and the others, they forced themselves to be calm and patient. Alura made it her personal duty to protect Eliza and the two bonded over old videos of Kara back on Krypton. It wasn’t much, but it distracted them both at least for a while… 

The real Kara, of course, was back on Earth fighting criminals, terrorists and hate groups alongside her friends. J’onn and Superman were fighting against the White Martians that had murdered the human family during Hour 1 and those White Martians were finally able to be properly captured. Before then, the DEO had been full of dangers and totally unresponsive, but Lena and Winn managed to work from their respective mansions and get full control over the DEO, reactivating it and making it safe to store prisoners there once again.

“We’re almost in!” Lena said from her mansion.

“Just give us a few seconds as we punch in the last few override codes!” Winn agreed with Cat. She was busy tending to the aliens hiding in her mansion while Winn looked after the computers and tech.

“Almost done!” Lena cried as she hit the enter key on her keyboard. 

“Yes!” J’onn muttered as the DEO flickered to life. He and Superman shoved the White Martians inside the strongest containment chambers they could before returning to the fight again. 

As J’onn and Superman flew through the starry skies, several Kryptonians (Aethyr, Eyra-L, Faora, Jani) down belong tried to sneak into a bar to steal some of the booze. They figured that, as Kryptonians, they would be safe enough to brave the city streets. They were indeed able to make it inside the abandoned bar with relative ease, but what they did not know was that all the booze had been spiked with various drugs that could harm aliens, including Kryptonians. A few of the bottles they downed were spiked with Gold Kryptonite. It zapped their powers almost at once and left them open to attack, which happened barely a minute later, courtesy of Lex and Lillian and the Lanes, who had orchestrated this little “trap” from the very beginning. 

The drugged Kryptonians were taken to the New Founding Father Office which had a crematorium and fireproof camera in its underbelly. The aliens woke up to find themselves in a coffin just large enough to fit all of them inside. They were also stripped bare with the camera pointed right at them. 

“This should be fun!” Lex remarked as the Kryptonian began to panic.

“Luthor!” one of them roared in anger, pounding on the glass coffin door, not that it did any good.

“Ah, so flattered that you know me!” Lex sneered with a mocking bow. “But sadly, we must cut this visit short. We’ve got an impatient audience and I would hate to keep them waiting any longer,” he said. Then he and his friends quickly explained to the four unlucky aliens about how they were going to be burned alive, but Lex would do everything in his power to make it as long and painful as possible…

“No, Mr. Luthor, no! Please!” the Kryptonians begged.

“What? Sorry? Can’t hear you through the glass!” Lex mocked, tapping his ear tauntingly as Lillian moved to activate the machinery that would drag the four trapped aliens to their fiery demise. Once the crematorium came alive, after a painfully long journey over, the aliens finally hit the flames and they burned and burned and burned… For the entire rest of Hour 3, they burned.


	7. Chapter 4: Hour 4

Date: July 3 2024 8pm

As the Purge continued on, by hour 4, crimes outside of murder and theft finally began to occur. Some of the more sadistic Purgers liked to torture their victims, but instead of killing them in the end, they chose the crueler route and decided to make their victims live through it. One of the earliest cases happened when a male alien raped a female human. After assaulting her in such a vile and sadistic fashion, he chose to “spare” her and let her live with the trauma rather than killing her after he was done. 

But murders were still going on in hour 4, even though other crimes had also taken the stage. All the way out in Las Vegas, a criminal gang consisting of a Female Yellow Martian, Male Coluan, Female Bgzlian, Male Kyptronian, and Female Kyptronian murdered nearly 50000 humans who were out trying to rob and/or vandalize and/or destroy casinos under the cover of darkness. It was a very bloody night, to say the least. But before any further damage could be done (to life or property), the gang was caught by Supergirl, Superman, and J’onn, then taken to the newly-reclaimed DEO Prison. 

Even though the DEO was technically supposed to be shut down, as no law enforcement was to be used during the Purge, since there were no laws at all, J’onn exploited this loophole and broke into his own facility and got it powered up. In his own words, they were not going to be enforcing the law, they were merely going to be non-murderous Purgers who chose to capture and contain whomever they saw fit. If those whom they saw fit happened to be murders, thugs, thieves, rapists, and gang members, then oh well. And again, since everything was legal during the Purge, no one could tell J’onn or his friends to stop. Thusly, the DEO managed to find a loophole such that it could continue to do its work, just without being a proper law enforcement organization. 

The Supers and their strongest allies were still busy trying to protect the country from itself during this nightmarish Purge even though it required them to fly far beyond their usual borders of National City. But with a crisis this big, they all considered it worth the effort to try to help out wherever they could, even if they had an entire country to deal with rather than just a few cities. But try as the trio and their friends did, it was impossible to save an entire country from itself, especially when all the crimes were happening everywhere all at once. As one may have guessed, then, a lot of things went unpunished, because even the Supers had their limits. 

Yet another gang of “modern-day Robin Hoods”, consisting of a Female Almeraci, Male Varidian, Female Valeronian, Male Red Saturnian, Female White Saturnian, Male Yellow Saturnian, and Female Naltorian were able to rob the Wayne family again, this time taking 80% of what remained in their bank. They escaped before Supergirl, Superman, and J’onn could catch them. 

But even though Supergirl, Superman, and J’onn failed to stop the robbery, they did manage to redeem themselves somewhat a little bit later. A-Pro Aliens Right Activist Group got in a shoot-out with Pro Purgers at Chania’s Temple. Sadly, the Pro Aliens Rights Activists got killed, but Supergirl, Superman, and J’onn were able to finally catch the Purgers and lock them away. Supergirl, Superman, and J’onn may have been too late to save the Pro Aliens Right Activist Group, but they were at least able to avenge their deaths and make sure that the Pro Purger group would not harm anyone else that night. It was better than nothing. 

But while Supergirl, Superman, and J’onn were busy trying to make more cell space for all the Purgers they were “arresting”, even more crime was happening almost right outside their doors. Sam and Ella Lane had captured a gang of aliens by using a very fast-acting sleeping gas and the next time the aliens woke up, they found themselves in what was essentially a makeshift gas chamber. It was just an enclosed, secret cave deep within one of National City’s larger sewers, but every single escape had been blocked off. Completely trapped, the aliens could do nothing as the Lanes then dropped a more toxic gas down into the chamber in which they were trapped. Then the Lanes added some gasoline and a lighter and watched the flames dance. 

“What a view,” Sam smirked darkly as he and Ella peered down at the dying, burning aliens.

“Cheers,” Ella replied, whipping out a bottle of wine for her and Sam to share. He smiled darkly at her, pleased by her sadistic sense of humor.

“Cheers,” he echoed, then he took a sip before turning back to look at the aliens as they burned to death slowly, suffocating in the most painful and violent and gruesome of ways.

And those unlucky aliens trapped within the sewers were far from an isolated incident. One particularly sick group of Purgers took some inspiration from the Saw horror series and kidnapped 10 aliens and 5 humans (all recently out of high school) and placed them in a locked room with only poorly-constructed Reverse Bear Traps for company. Unlike Saw, however, there was no way to win this game and the 15 victims could only wait in terror and horror, screaming and crying as best they could, as the timers on their Reverse Bear Traps ticked down the seconds of their lives before every single head was gruesomely pried open at the mouth. 

But on a larger and more “professional” scale, other groups similar to Cadmus were getting rich off of acting like alien bounty hunters. Nearly 200 aliens were captured by this unofficial government agents and brought back to Area 51 for live dissections. Those “agents” who were hired to do the kidnapping made a pretty penny for their endeavors and left Area 51 with full pockets. Their 200 victims, however, never left at all. 

Then back closer to home in National City, a boyfriend caught his girl sleeping around on him with an unknown actor and in his anger, the boyfriend killed both of them slowly. 

“No! Please! Don’t!” the girl panicked, screaming and crying in protest as her boyfriend drew closer. She did not want to die and she told him as such, begging to be spared despite her crimes against him. 

“Yeah, let us go man! We were just having fun!” the actor tried to scoff, but the fear in his eyes was clear.

“That’s what sluts as you get for cheating on guys like me!” the boyfriend replied callously, then he killed the girl and her new lover. To make it as slow and painful as possible, he chopped off their limbs with a large knife from the kitchen. It was very bloody but, to him, it was really satisfying as well. 

Then, back on the farm towards the edge of National City, the Purgers who had since taken over finally finished up watching their victims get eaten alive by the hungry pigs that lived on the farm. 

“What now?” one of the Purgers asked psychotically as the last bit of flesh was stripped from the last bone.

“I say we send these freaks to the DEO!” another replied, jerking a thumb at the pigs. It was a crazy idea, but since all those Purgers were still on a murderous high, they decided to go through with it and see what might happen if they tried to send pigs stuffed with aliens and metahumans to the DEO. 

After the gang rounded up some of the pigs into one of the large transport trucks on the farm, they drove off towards the DEO and, although they didn’t know it, they passed another trashed house that had since turned into something of a hostage den. 10 aliens Purgers had kidnapped 50 humans with the intent of slowly draining their blood just like a vampire might. The house belonged to the first human family to be kidnapped and now about 15 more were present, the 10 alien Purgers licking their lips thirsty as they stared down at their conquests. 

“What a good night this will be for us!” one of them grinned, fangs extending from his mouth.

“No! No! No! Please don’t!” 50 voices begged, but not a single one of them was heard as the 10 Purgers suddenly fell upon them, sinking their fangs into exposed necks and drinking up every last drop of blood. 

And outside, more “traditional” methods of murder were occurring. A gang of Purgers killed 20 humans merely by beating them to death with any heavy object they could find (namely, bricks). It was like a gang street fight, these Purgers roaming the roads for any poor idiot dumb or desperate enough to cross their part of town. Then as soon as that unsuspecting or idiotic victim came along, the Purgers would lunge from the shadows and beat them to death with bricks, bats and other large objects. National City now looked like the slums of Detroit. 

And on a small set of train tracks not too far from where the street fights were going down, several genius Purgers had managed to capture a handful of aliens and tie them to the tracks. It was the classic “about to be crushed by an oncoming train, but unable to escape because of being bound to the tracks” thing that one might’ve seen in an old western flick, only this time, there was no handsome cowboy to come and rescue the aliens. Instead, all they could do was scream, cry, flail and kick as a train driven by someone trying to escape the city came screaming down the track. The others stood back and watched, laughing maniacally as the train came down hard on the trapped, cowering, helpless aliens. 

Because the driver of the train just so happened to be an innocent man only trying to find a safe place to hide, when he saw the bound aliens on the tracks, he panicked, but it was still too late. The train did not stop in time and he sailed straight on through the poor aliens, bisecting them and leaving them a bloody mess all along the train tracks as he sped off into the night once again. The Purgers, who got to see it all happen, bellowed with laughter and slapped each other on the backs as a job well done by them. 

And in another vehicle-related “accident”, 10 aliens were forcefully put into a roller coaster in an amusement park just south of National City by a group of 50 human teens. One of them started up the coaster while the others stood on various platforms across the ride to get a good look at what was soon to be a very gory ride. 

“Are we ready!?” the teen at the controllers asked.

“YES!” shouted the group who had helped tie the 10 aliens in place. 

“Good!” the teen at the controller replied, then she started the ride. 

The aliens began to scream and panic as the ride went faster and faster and faster and faster and faster. They were harnessed in so that their terror could last as long as possible, but the one operating the ride would not let it end until they had all died of shock, or from the intensity of the ride. 

At first, the Purgers were delighted with their cunning trap, laughing hysterically as the aliens continued to loop the tracks over and over and over again, screaming and shaking the entire time. But then one of the larger aliens struggled to get out of the ride, freeing an arm and reaching a claw out over the side of the roller coaster car. As he struggled to grab onto some part of the tracks, his shifting weight caused the roller coaster car to become unbalanced and it soon went careening out of control. 

Since the ride had been going for nearly 5 minutes straight (which was an eternity for a roller coaster) the speed and momentum was so great that after the cart became unbalanced, it quickly became derailed as well before finally flying straight off the tracks and into the Purgers, killing them all in a very violent crash. 

Then back in the city, another pair of taxidermists was hard at work. The first killed the Dyrlians (Father, two Daughters, Son) and the second, in a different room, stuffed them. Once they were complete, the first taxidermist called out to his family to show them what he had done.

“What do you think, honey?” he asked psychotically as he held up the stuffed father. The woman screamed once before fainting dead away in total shock. She would never wake up again, which was more than fine by her insane and murderous husband.

“What do you think?” he instead turned to his coworker, ignoring his dead wife on the floor.

“I think we’re going to make a fortune,” the other taxidermist replied.

“Ha! I love the way you think!” the first said, then the two began to snicker in dark, greedy triumph as they thought about all the money they could make by selling stuffed alien trophies to those who hated aliens and enjoyed hunting them. 

Then, at National City University, a horror movie fan club consisting of 10 humans and 10 aliens was kidnapped. They woke up to find themselves in a maze similar to the one in The Shining, only this time, instead of having one crazy psycho chasing them, they had 500 Purgers all over. Although they did not know it, this was the work of Lex Luthor and his inner circle. Who else could afford such a giant death trap?

“What are we going to do?!” one of the club members panicked as the first wave of Purgers began to attack.

“RUN!” another replied, then all was chaos as club members were literally and metaphorically torn apart, scattered across the giant Shining maze and left to fend for themselves against hundreds of Purgers with only 4 exists. As one may have guessed, none of them escaped alive and, one by one, they were all slowly overtaken by the hoard of Purgers and executed in excruciating fashion. 

For a time, some of the alien victims were able to fight back, even after their human companions were dead but, in the end, just through sheer number alone, the Purgers managed to win.

“You’re the only one left!” one masked Purger taunted the final club member. When she heard this, she began to panic even harder and tears burned her eyes. It was now her against 500 Purgers. But using every superpower she had on hand, she did her very best to escape and she fought until the very end, wiping out over 100 of the Purgers. But there were still at least 300 left who got to watch her be defeated and subsequently executed. There were blood and bodies all over the maze.

Then for an indoor trap, some Purge victims found themselves trapped in a pool with the cover securely shut and locked. But that was not all. In order to make sure they died before the Purge was over, their murderers used the pool machinery to start pumping even more water into the pool until the entire pool was full to bursting. As such, with the pool that full, the victims could do nothing but watch as their deaths rose higher and higher until they were finally, totally, submerged. Then one by one, they all drowned and died off. 

And for another creative death-trap, one group of Purgers managed to kidnap several aliens and humans and trap them in a room full of hungry pythons. It went as one might’ve expected and every human and alien wound up being strangled and swallowed by the snakes. The massive and hungry pythons did not hold back as they crushed the life from their prey and swallowed them whole, struggling bodies finally falling still as the last of their breath was stolen from their bodies by the snakes’ mighty coils. Then once they were finally choked to death, the pythons opened up wide and feasted like kings. 

But going back to a more typical death, Hour 4 saw the passing of a Kryptonian couple. Human Purgers had managed to subdue them and after the humans had the Kryptonians in their clutches, it was over. They stripped the aliens naked to shame them before slowly torturing them to death with every type of Kryptonite imaginable (again courtesy of Lex Luthor). Then once the pain and Kryptonite finally overwhelmed the couple, their killers unceremoniously dumped them in a nearby dumpster. Their frail, broken corpses were found by Dmitri, his girlfriend Nya and Nya’s brother Isaiah, and 20 other members of their Anti-Purger group.

“Disgusting,” Dimitri growled at the cold corpses, the pain still etched into their broken faces.

“This is exactly what we’re fighting,” Nya reminded him softly, also staring down at the dead aliens in grief.

“We need to keep moving,” Isaiah replied, then he led his two friends away and back towards their mission of trying to help innocent lives survive the Purge. They were too late to save these Kryptonians, but there was still more work to be done and there was no time for tears. So the trio and their friends left the dumpster behind, the dead Kryptonians still has strewn carelessly inside like two heaps of trash. 

News of this death, as well as several other alien-specific crimes, finally managed to reach the ears of Winn, Cat, and Lyra. They were all rightfully horrified. Even though Cat’s mansion was still safe from intruders, that didn’t make it any easier to realize how bloody the night was becoming. And in fact, outside, there was a large group of Purgers trying to break in and even though everyone inside Cat’s mansion knew they were safe, that did not make it any easier to listen to their hateful and anti-alien screams. 

Lyra could only weep in grief, anger, and terror while Cat and Winn both tried to soothe her, Winn holding her close while Cat tried to reassure her. 

“Stay strong,” Cat told Lyra. “I know it seems impossible, but don’t you worry. We’ll survive tonight.”

“But what about tomorrow?” Lyra replied miserably, referring to the trauma they’d all have to work on after the Purge was over. Even if the Purge ended, the scars would remain.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there,” Cat replied calmly. “But for right now, we must focus on tonight, no matter how painful it is. We have humans and aliens alike who need us,” she said, touching Lyra’s back gently as she referred to all the refugees currently hiding with her in the mansion.

“You’re right,” Lyra decided, feeling a bit more emboldened because of Cat’s words. Even though she still felt scared and even though she was still crying, she felt a bit stronger now and she felt ready to fight again. Sure, the scars were going to be bad, but they could not quit now, not when so many people still relied on them. And in fact, one of those people was calling them right at that very moment.

“Lena?” Cat took the call first.

“How are your defenses?” Lena asked immediately. Cat turned to Winn.

“Good!” Winn replied, skimming Cat’s computer. Despite all the Purgers outside, Lena’s tech was holding fast and no one managed to even make a dent in any part of the mansion.

“Good!” Lena echoed his cry with a satisfied smile. Her own mansion was equally safe, if not more so. Sure, there was some fear from everyone, having to stay at Lex’s house, but they all trusted Lena by now and they knew she meant them no harm. They felt safe with her so, despite their fears about staying in Lex’s home, they helped Lena in any way that they could.

“Our defenses are also holding,” the Luthor reported. “I just wanted to check because our team on the outside should be passing by soon and they radioed me to make sure we were both doing ok.”

“Yes, we are!” Cat promised, then both she and Lena smiled. Even though many miles separated them and despite all the pain of that night, they both felt a little better knowing that their little acts of rebellion were still holding up. And even though the acts of rebellion were small, as far as Lena and Cat were concerned, it was better than nothing. 

“Stay strong, Cat!” Lena instructed before she ended her call to the other CEO.

“You too, Luthor!” Cat replied, then after she hung up, she turned back to Winn and Lyra. While Winn was busy strengthening defenses around the mansion through her laptop, Lyra’s eyes had filled with fighting spirit once more. The night was not over yet, she would not give up now! 

And just like Lena had said, this “outside team” was still very much hard at work, saving the day (or night). Supergirl, Superman, and J’onn finally reunited with Dreamer and Alex Danvers and they, with others, were still busy trying to protect aliens and humans alike from the Purgers. While Lena and Cat both housed people in their mansions, hard at work keeping the defenses up and running, Supergirl, Superman, J’onn, Dreamer and Alex worked on protecting those outsides. Even if they lost more people than they saved, that didn’t stop any of them from fighting as hard as they could to minimize casualties as best they could. Even though the odds were very much against them, not a single one of them wanted to give any less than 100%, so despite the horrors of the night, their spirits remained strong and on they fought.

“For Maeve!” Nia cried as she flew into battle.

“For Maeve!” the others echoed because even though they did not know Maeve very well, after hearing Nia’s tragic tale about Maeve’s heroic sacrifice and subsequent torturous death, they felt more determined than ever to help stop the Purge no matter what. As far as they were concerned, nothing justified Maeve’s death and none of them wanted to let it be in vain. But they weren’t just evening Maeve, they were avenging any other victim of tonight’s massacre and even though they were only in Hour 4, they were still ready to fight, so fight they did.


	8. Chapter 5: Hour 5

Date: July 3 2024 9pm

By hour 5, Purgers somehow managed to hack into Lena and Cat’s computer/TV systems, but while they were not able to lower the defenses, they were able to force each respective mansion to watch Maeve Nal die.

“Oh, god, no!” Lena gasped in horror and despair, covering her mouth as every screen in her mansion suddenly flickered to life with the sight of Maeve being lowered onto a Judas Cradle. Over in Cat’s mansion, there were similar reactions. Winn shut his eyes and looked close to barfing, Lyra also looked away and again clung to Winn for support while Cat only sat there with an open mouth.

“Oh my god,” she whispered in disbelief. As bad as this country had become, even SHE never thought she’d see anything as nightmarish, atrocious, immoral and evil as watching an innocent young girl slowly being tortured to death on a device that should’ve been left behind in centuries past.

After a few minutes, Lena tried to stop the hacking, but she failed.

“They’re hacking the system faster than I can patch it! I can’t get them out and I can’t turn it off!” she cried in anger and horror as none of her command keys did anything. She was typing furiously, but not a single button did a single thing. She finally threw up her hands in an angry defeat, scowling at her laptop as it refused to respond to her touch. Despite all her best efforts, Lena had lost total control over her computer and could not get it to respond at all. So she and everyone else hiding out in her mansion were forced to endure the long, slow, agonizing sight of Maeve Nal’s gory death. The others could only cover their eyes and ears for the rest of Hour 5.

Outside, a young human woman named Casey was drugged and kidnapped by an alien cult. She woke up to find herself chained in a room with two other human women, Laurel and Sara Lance. Only a second later, Sara was suddenly dragged out of the room by her chains. Alarmed, Casey and Laurel decided to follow where their chains led in order to see where Sara had been dragged away too. Upon reaching the end of the chains, Casey attempts to break them with a large rock, but she was interrupted by a cult member who attacked them out of nowhere and dismembered Laurel with a meat cleaver.

“NO!” Casey began to thrash in a blind panic as Laurel’s bloody body hit the ground for the last time. While Laurel fell still, the cultist approached Casey and raised the cleaver high. Casey then tried her best to lunge to the side and even though the chain didn’t allow for much motion, during her squabble with the cultist, he accidentally struck her chains with his cleaver and unwittingly set her free.

Sadly, Casey only just made it back to the room where she’d woken up when she was suddenly tackled by another cultist who tied her down again. They were all robed and hooded in black and once they had Casey re-tied up, they informed her that she was going to be their human sacrifice.

“We need you to please our God,” they intoned as one of their hooded leaders approached Casey’s terrified and squirming form.

“You’re crazy! All of you are CRAZY!” Casey screamed, and those were her last words before the cultist with the cleaver returned to finish the job.

Not too far away, in a female-only college, a student named Blair was trying to drive away via an isolated road. Stopping at a gas station, she found Dimitri furiously kicking out a Purger, who had apparently smeared feces on the walls of the gas station's bathroom.

“Get out, before I make you get out!” Dimitri growled at the Purger, reaching his hand inside his jacket. Blair gulped nervously, but before she could do anything, she caught sight of a gas station attendant approaching her, coming to fill her tank with gas. The attendant was on Dimitri’s side, willingly staying back at the station to help other innocent people try to flee their towns so that they could better survive the Purge.

The attendant at the station filled Blair’s tank and gave her directions to the next safest town over.

“If you just drive 8 miles north, that town should be fairly safe in comparison to the one you left,” he said. “They’re trying not to engage in the Purge, so from what I hear, that town is quieter. It’s still not totally safe, but it’s better than here,” he said. At the same time, a clattering noise was head inside the station.

“What was that?!” Blair shrieked nervously. She, the attendant and Dimitri all fell silent, but the noise did not happen again.

“I’m going to go in and see,” Dimitri muttered under his breath warily, hand again going into his coat as he made his way back to the station.

5 minutes later, he had not returned.

“Your tank is full, I’d better go see what’s keeping that boy!” the attendant muttered, then it was his turn to go in and check. But he didn’t come back either.

“I guess that leaves it up to me now!” Blair whispered nervously to herself before going inside as well. She entered the building in time to see a female Purger chopping up the attendant's body with a hacksaw. She fled in terror only to be chased after by a male Purger. He had actually snuck into the back of her car while she was trying to find the attendant and the moment she started her car, the Purger lunged at her from behind and tried to choke her with cellophane.

Blair hit on brakes on her car and managed to escape, fleeing into a nearby shed. She barricaded herself in, but the Purger managed to dig his way in and beat her with a makeshift whip.

“You can’t hide from me forever!!” he thundered in a terrifyingly low voice.

“Oh yes, I can!” Blair shrieked back. She wasn’t trying to be brave, but she was so scared that her brain somehow formulated a reply and then shouted it out for her. A second later, then, she managed to stab the Purger in the eye with a tool she found in the shed and it was finally enough to kill the persistent man, but Blair was still not safe yet. Instead, she’d only just escaped the shed when yet another female Purger lunged out from nowhere and knocked her out cold from behind.

After some time, Blair woke on a crude operating table, limbs amputated and covered in various obscenities that had been crudely carved into the flesh. She was not awake for much longer after that.

Back in National City, a Kryptonian female and human male were on the run together.

“I gotta use the bathroom,” the human, Quinn, muttered as he and his companion reached a deserted restaurant.

“Go quickly,” the Kryptonian replied, promising to keep guard for him. But only two minutes later, she was injected with modified Gold K, which removed all her Abilities but superhealing. Quinn, meanwhile, ran into 5 teens waiting inside the restaurant, hidden in the shadows. They chased him right back out and all the way down to a nearby mechanics garage before finally stabbing him with a scalpel. The next time he woke up, he was bound to a chair, naked, and his Kryptonian friend was hanging by her feet above him.

“What’s happened! Why can’t you escape?!” Quinn panicked.

“They took my powers,” the alien replied, sounding weak. Then a second later, the Purgers arrived, and their leader carried a very large saw…

“Noooooooo!” Quinn sobbed as the Purgers forced him to watch his friend get cut in half. The Kryptonian herself, meanwhile, screamed in agony until she began to choke on her own blood. She died two minutes later. Then Quinn followed after as one of the Purgers drew a gun and executed him.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Washington, the CNN Reporter Cassie Chan was captured and scalped before also having her breasts cut off by an exceptionally sadistic group of Purgers. After that, they cooked the rest of her body to serve to the hungry aliens roaming the streets. Even if these Purgers were anti-alien, they were so vile and violent that they did not mind throwing cooked human remains at any creature that looked like it might eat them. It was a sick, twisted thing to do and it was all caught on tape, of course.

“Eat up, pigs!” one Purger screamed as he threw one of Cassie’s arms at what looked like an alien. The alien snarled at them and looked ready to attack, but he took the arm and scurried away again. All the Purgers laughed in sadistic glee as they caught sight of the alien taking a bite of Cassie’s cooked arm.

Then, down in New Orleans, a group of humans and aliens alike found themselves stranded in the wilderness after being on a haunted swamp tour. The tour quickly turned into a horrific nightmare when 500 Purgers appeared from the trees to kill them all. Some of the Purgers had hijacked the tour so that any tourists would intentionally fall off the map and become lost, wandering right into Purgers territory where the 500 could then indulge in some very violent, brutal kills.

Even families who managed to escape bigger cities were not safe.

“This should be good for one night, right?” a father asked his wife and children as they hid in a secluded mobile home park for the night. Little did they know they were being stalked and then hunted by 5 masked Lex Luthor psychopaths.

“I think we should be ok,” the wife agreed, holding her kids close as they bunkered down for the night, the older ones arming themselves with makeshift weapons while the younger ones tried to rest and hide. But by Hour 5, the family was sniffed out by the Luthor psychos and it was no contest. An innocent family with only bats for weapons fighting against Luthor psychopaths armed to the teeth? The family was killed in an instant and the psycho gang bragged another victory.

Then in Vancouver Island City Duncan of Canada, babysitters Nina, Michelle, Kim found themselves facing off against a madman from a local asylum. It was the deranged father of the boy they were babysitting. While the sitters were busy trying to keep the boy in check and cease his endless pranks against him, the escaped father set the house ablaze from outside and cackled as he watched it burn to ashes, the sitters and his son trapped inside.

Then back in the USA, in Seattle, 20 Purgers went to a Pro Alien Restaurant. The staff was trying to hide out in the restaurant like a secret base. It was well-armed and well-defended, but the Purgers were too powerful. They managed to find a weak spot in the restaurant’s defenses (an exposed vent) and their leader tossed in a canister of poisonous gas. It killed the staff slowly and as soon as they were all dead, the Purgers were able to break in a lot easier. Donning gas masks, the Purgers looted the dead staff’s clothing before cooking their bodies to eat and sell. Even though the gas was poisonous enough to kill the workers, some of whom were aliens, the heat from the oven burned all the gas up and it made it safe to eat them.

“Delicious!” one of the Purgers laughed cruelly as he bit into one of the meat-pie aliens. A few others dragged the skeletal remains of the workforce outside to dispose of in the sewers. And of course, someone caught it on tape to sell as a snuff film.

Once that video hit the web, local alien families put traps throughout their homes. One family, in particular, had such deadly traps that even when 20 Purgers tried to break into their home, they managed to survive. Instead, every single Purgers died in a very bloody, brutal house trap. It was like a deranged, violent version of Home Alone, except much worse because it was in real life.

“Well, I think that was the last of them,” the alien father said humorlessly as a wire trap beheaded one of the foolish Purgers as he bumbled through the darkened house. While the kids had been hiding, the alien mother joined her husband’s side and nodded darkly at the dead, bloody body of the Purgers. It was time to reset the traps, just in case more Purgers tried to come later.

And one of the neighbors to this alien family, another alien, went out and kidnapped 20 Humans (10 Female and 10 Male) for an underground Fighting Area. A handful of other aliens and their human captives arrived in the literal underground Fight Club and bets were placed as the humans were forced to fight for the death for the aliens’ amusement. By the end of Hour 5, nearly 100 humans had died in the arena while the aliens sat happily behind the fighting ring’s cages, still placing bets on which humans would live and which would die. But that didn’t REALLY matter, as every human was killed in the end anyway. The survivors were offed by the aliens as a prize for winning any of their bets. So no humans left that fighting ring alive.

And back aboveground, an insane Female Infernian who had an incredible talent for discerning scents was busy trying to make the universe’s finest perfumes. She grew obsessed with capturing an elusive aroma, the scent of a 16-year-old virgin female. This Female Infernian’s search for that perfect scent became deadly on Purge night when she was finally free to do whatever she wanted in order to capture her desired scent. She did not hesitate to use the Purge’s power to her advantage and the bodies of 4 female victims were found buried crudely under her store’s floorboards. Anyone in the vicinity was quick to lock up their teenage daughters for fear that the Female Infernian would come for them, still terrifyingly obsessed with that “Perfect Scent”. If she had already killed and buried 4, what would stop her from using the rest of the night to kill 100 more?

And down the road at a local Burger King, one of the Border of Directors saw his 13 Year Old daughters abducted by aliens traffickers while at IOS Island for a party. With almost no information on the girl’s whereabouts except for a ransom video, the father traveled to IOS Island to save her. He had been busy trying to use the Burger King as a secret base when he was sent a text message containing the video of his child being taken from the party. While only that for guidance, he dared to leave the building and head to the docks in order to reach the island. Even if it was a lost cause, he refused to let his daughter die without trying to save her first, no matter the cost. So he boarded a boat to the island with no hesitation at all, even though he was terrified to death both for himself and his child…

Then back in more domestic areas, one girlfriend killed her boyfriend during sex because she found out that he had been cheating on her the previous week. They had been right in the middle of sex when she stopped and revealed that she knew he was cheating on her. In revenge for breaking her heart, she was going to break his, only she would be a bit more literal… The boyfriend would later be found with a knife in his chest and the girl was gone.

Then two other young lovers met a tragic end when the girl’s father left a bomb in her car only for her to accidentally activate it while trying to drive away. She and the boy, her lover, had been just about to run away to start a new life together (the girl pregnant with the boy’s child) when the car bomb went off, killing them all instantly. Even if the father was only aiming to kill the boy for impregnating his daughter, it was too late. He killed his own child too in his violent search for revenge. Now the car, along with his daughter and her lover, had all gone up in flames.

But even for all this death, the Superfriends were still busily trying to stop and save as many people and aliens as they could. One human couple was nearly the victim of a gruesome crucifixion (courtesy of another cult) before Supergirl managed to fly in and take them down from the crosses before they could die. Supergirl used her freeze breath to stop the cultists in their tracks before taking the victims to a private hospital willing to help the victims even during the

“You’ll be safe here!” Supergirl promised as she handed the couple off to Alex, who was helping run the private hospital.

“Thank you, Supergirl!” the relieved couple replied, still a bit breathless after almost being killed. Supergirl only gave them a sad smile before flying away again off to save more lives and to round up and arrest the cultists properly.

Alex watched her go with a bittersweet smile before calling for Nia, who was helping her run the hospital.

“These two are mostly unscathed save for some slight breathing troubles they may have had,” Alex told Nia.

“What happened?” Nia asked back, looking tired beyond words, but still willing to help any victim she could.

“Crucifixion,” Alex replied darkly and Nia gave a gasp of anger, disgust, and horror. But she forced herself to remain strong and quickly nodded her head.

“I’ll get right on it!” she promised Alex before using her Dreamer powers to zoom off to the other wing of the hospital where breathing aids were located.

While Alex and Nia helped run this private hospital they had managed to secure during Hour 5, Cat and Lena continued to work on the hackers.

“I think I got something!” said Winn. He managed to replicate a security protocol he’d tinkered with at CatCo before having finalized in the DEO, whereupon it was administered both into CatCo and the DEO’s computer systems. After recreating this high-level security, he sent it to Lena through one of the few systems she managed to keep the Purgers away from. As soon as it got into Lena’s system, she was slowly able to reclaim her computer.

“I’m finally getting somewhere!” she cried happily over the phone to Winn as the Purgers were suddenly kicked off her servers again. A few of them managed to stick around and several more got back in, but it was nowhere near as bad as before. Instead, Lena was finally making progress and she was able to patch up and re-protect her servers. With the Purgers out of her software, not only had she reclaimed control over every monitor in her mansion, but she was also able to reverse the hack and hack into the Purgers computers, tampering with all their data both to upset them and throw them off her tracks.

“I’m gonna give them a taste of their own medicine!” Lena cried triumphantly as she tore through the Purgers’ files, destroying everything she could. Then as soon as that was done, Lena managed to connect her mansion’s computers with the ones at her apartment and bring over some L-Corp files. Using those, she managed to create a new protective protocol and send it back to Winn.

“Thank Lena!” he cried excitedly as he continued to type like a madman, coding in the new program in order to regain control over Cat’s computers too. It worked and, soon, both Cat and Lena were in full control again.

“Nice work, Luthor!” Cat cheered over the phone as her computer returned to her control.

“Thank Winn!” Lena laughed back.

“No, thank all of us!” Winn cried. “This was a team effort!” then he, Cat and Lyra high-fived that they had successfully regained control over their computers. They laughed and cheered at their success and Lena echoed the sound over the phone. The night still wasn’t over, but at least they’d confused some of the Purgers by reverse-hacking into their computers.

Then all the way over in Europe, J’onn and Superman were busy trying to stop Purgers. Even though America was in dire need of heroes, because the entire world was crumbling, the Superfriends were willing to split up in order to try to send help everywhere. They left Kara, Nia, and Alex back in America while they (J’onn and Superman) tried to cover Europe.

“We have to stop Lex!” Superman muttered as he and J’onn flew through the skies, using their powers to stop Purgers in their tracks and save their victims. They had, earlier, used some of Superman’s powers to essentially create a little prison out of ice and stone. That way, they had a place to put the Purgers without killing them or flying them all the way back to the DEO in America.

“We need to find him first,” J’onn replied gently. Even though he wanted to stop Lex, and The Purge, too, until they could find where Lex was even hiding, they’d have to focus on saving Purge victims first. Superman seemed to hate that idea, but since he knew J’onn was right, he only nodded his head before they continued to fly through the skies, trying their best to cover the European world while Kara held America.

The bittersweet thing was, Lex and Lillian were actually both in Europe. To be precise, they were hiding out in London.

“I’d say this Purge thing is going rather well,” Lex grinned sadistically as he reclined in his seat, watching the madness unfold from his safe bunker.

“I’d say it is,” Lillian agreed, though her tone expressed some discontent.

“What is it now, Mother?” Lex asked impatiently, some of his triumph turning to annoyance as he looked away from the devastation to meet his mother’s eyes.

“I wish you would’ve made this more organized!” she replied crossly. “We only created the Purge to get rid of the aliens, but almost as many humans are dying too! That wasn’t part of the plan! We don’t want to kill humans, just aliens!”

“Are you sure about that?” Lex asked callously. “I know a few humans who could benefit from the Purge…”

“We are anti-alien, Lex, not anti-human,” Lillian chided.

“You needn’t tell me my own beliefs, Mother,” Lex replied with a shrug, emphasizing the last word bitterly. “Besides, consider it population control.” He added, a wicked smile spreading across his face again.

In the background, screaming came from his computer. Lillian gave him an unreadable look and said no more. Lex turned back to the screen then, but not before casting a dangerous look at his mother. They were starting to disagree. That was never good… But until something big happened, he was more than willing simply to sit back and enjoy the carnage, so he did. And he soon became enraptured by it once more. He was so entranced, in fact, that he didn’t even notice his mother slinking away back to the other side of the bunker…


	9. Chapter 6: Hour 6

Date: July 3 2024 10pm

While the Purge on Earth entered Hour 6, Alura and Eliza remained safe on Argo City.

“I hope they’re alright,” Eliza fretted painfully, unable to stop thinking and worrying about her daughters and the danger she’d left them in.

“We can only hope and wait and see,” Alura replied, wrapping a comforting arm around the other worried mother. Although it was out of season, she then turned on a Christmas movie in hopes of cheering Eliza up. It was “Home Alone” and while Alura found it hilarious, Eliza could only fake a smile and continue to worry about her children back on Earth. Heaven knew Kara and Alex loved this movie and watching it now only reminded Eliza more of the children she had been forced to leave behind…

Meanwhile, back down on Earth, another couple of women sat in nearly the exact same position as Alura and Eliza. This time, it was Lucy and Lois Lane, hiding out in a secret base Superman had left them at. Making sure they were safe and practically invisible to any non-Kryptonians, the Man of Steel left his wife and her sister hidden safely away with silly rom-com movies to help them last the night.

“Don’t worry,” said Lois as the movies started to play. “The walls are thick enough that no one will hear us.” 

“Comforting,” Lucy said, though it was clear that she didn’t quite feel the way she claimed. 

Outside and far away, back in National City, the carnage continued to rage on in Hour 6. Three couples (Human Couple, Metahuman Couple and Alien Couple) plotted to murder a random Family (Mother, Father, 3 Sons, and Daughter) just for the thrill of it, but things turned ugly when one of them decided not to go through with it.

“What do you mean you don’t want to?!” the male human demanded as the female alien tried to change her mind. They already had the innocent family bound, gagged and ready for death.

“This just feels wrong!” the female alien replied, looking nervous.

“This isn’t illegal!” the male human replied warningly.

“Hey man, calm down!” the male alien warned, stepping forward to protect his wife. That was when the couples all turned on and each other and began to kill each other rather than the innocent family they set out to kill. By the end of it, the alien couple managed to survive and flee, the human and metahuman couple lying dead in a pool of their own blood. The innocent family they’d kidnapped were hastily cut free by the regretful female alien before she and her husband fled, leaving the family in shock and terror over their near-death experience. 

And at the same time, the Female Infernian obsessed with trying to find the “Perfect Scent” had claimed 5 more victims over the course of Hour 6, sneaking into even the most well-protected of homes to kidnap the daughters of the house and kill them, draining their essences to use for her fancy new perfume. Families did their best to flee or hide, but the Infernian was determined and cunning and even if she could not steal girls away from their homes, there were always plenty of lost souls out on the streets for her to scoop up and drag away… 

But while the senseless slaughter continued, an investigation into a US Government cover-up led a ragtag band of conspiracy theorists into a network of abandoned train tunnels deep beneath the heart of New York City. These tracks were even deeper than the subway system. As a Catco Journalist and her crew hunted for the truth of the story, this being the only night they’d be legally allowed to break into such a secret government area, it quickly became clear that 9/11 had indeed been an inside job. 

“Look at this!” she whispered urgently, and her team ran over to find a network of control and communication systems hidden within the winding network of train tracks. 

“What?” one of her teammates asked.

“This!” she replied, holding up a paper file before all gesturing to a screen flickering weakly in the darkness. Even though the government had taken great care to hide and protect themselves before the Purge, this one little detail had been overlooked. It was a conversation between the US President and the group responsible for 9/11. 

The President essentially instructed them exactly where to fly the planes in order to cause maximum terror and horror and it was only after the highjackers started setting their sights on the White House and Pentagon that the President took up arms against them. Before that change in plans, however, the President had arranged for the crashes to occur so as to scare America so badly that he could emerge as some glowing hero and protector (not that it worked out too well for him).

It was an earth-shattering discovery and the CatCo journalist and her team were fast to steal the evidence and run. Just because their actions were legal tonight did not mean that there might not be guards hiding out and waiting to ambush anyone who tried to break in. But in their haste to flee, the conspiracy theorists missed another crucial piece of information: a letter that also indicted Lex Luthor himself. 

Even though Lex might’ve been a much younger man in those days, a monster still raged on in his heart and mind and, to him, 9/11 wasn’t just about petty politics or international conflict, it was also a way to either force Superman to expose himself, or a way to shame the Man of Steel that even he could not save the day this time. So the US President was not solely to blame for 9/11. Maybe he gave the orders to the terrorist group, but it had been Lex who came up with the idea in the first place, and it was all due to his hatred of Superman combined with the immense political sway he had back then, even though it was almost 20 years ago… 

At the same time, in an abandoned billionaire mansion in Seattle, Former Seattle Cops went in undercover to explore and they found countless Anti-Alien snuff films buried with the darker cracks and crevices of the home. What’s more, the tapes were not always recent. Instead, some of those violent and nightmarish snuff films dated back decades ago, long before the Purge was ever a thing. 

“This is sick!” one of the cops gasped as he watched a tape consisting of Tamaranean Starfire slow-roasted to death over a roaring fire, like a pig on a spit. They’d even forced an apple into Starfire’s mouth. 

His coworkers, meanwhile, continued to scan the empty mansion in an attempt to find out who it belonged to. They did not know it yet, but it belonged to one of Lex’s strongest, oldest and most powerful allies. He was just one of many who helped the mad Luthor rise to power and create the New Founding Fathers of Earth. Even if the Purge was only a new installment in American life, its inception dated back a terrifyingly long time… 

Meanwhile, back in National City, Cat, Winn, and Lena all continued to try to figure out where Lex was hiding.

“Obviously we know he’s responsible,” Lena muttered through their Skype call. “We just need to find where he went!” she continued to scroll through maps and databases she’d hacked into after reverse hacking the Purgers’ computers from the previous hour. 

“Well is there any other base Lex has that you can remember?” Winn asked back, helping Lena sift through the data that she’d sent him through their new connection, free and safe from outside interference.

“Not that I can recall,” Lena replied with a frustrated sigh. It was in times like this when she’d wished she’d kept a better eye on her mad brother. At least then, she might’ve known what his plans were a bit more clearly.

“Well, can you confirm his presence in America?” Cat asked, watching Winn work. 

“It doesn’t seem so,” Lena replied, narrowing her eyes. She was hoping to find a way to trace back to some IP address that looked vaguely Lex (which means it would be nearly impossible to find, read or crack). 

“You aren’t suggesting he’s gone overseas, have you, Ms. Grant?” Winn asked with a despairing moan.

“We can’t rule it out, Mr. Schott,” Cat replied gravely and while Winn gave another moan, Lena agreed.

“It’s a possibility I’ve considered as well. But is there any way we can get someone to check?” she asked.

“Well, from what I understand, Supergirl or some of her friends are patrolling Europe right now,” Winn replied, opening another tab on his computer which was essentially a Livestream and chat of how the Superfriends were coordinating their anti-Purge activities. From what was going on in the feed, Superman and J’onn were in Europe at the moment. 

“Well, send a message to them and ask them to keep an eye out for Lex, or any of his higher-ups,” Lena commanded. “Even if they can’t do a thorough search, at least let them know that we think he isn’t in America anymore. If we can find him, or even one of his goons, we can at least start on ending this wretched nightmare once and for all!” the younger Luthor insisted and Winn obeyed at once.

Superman and J’onn had been nearing the Middle East when they got the message from Winn.

“Hang on!” J’onn muttered as he activated the communicator device on his wrist. “It’s from Winn!”

“What does it say?” Superman leaned over as he and J’onn continued to patrol the skies.

“He says he and Lena are trying to track Lex’s computers to figure out where he is, but they can’t find him anywhere in America. They’re suspecting he might’ve somehow fled overseas during the last six hours,” J’onn replied, reading the message off.

“And now Winn and the others want us to check Europe?” Superman guessed.

“Bingo,” replied J’onn, then without another word, the two aliens picked up their speed and sharpened all their senses as they tried to think of where Lex might be… 

Then back in National City, Supergirl and Alex and Nia continued to do double duty, either helping run their secret little hospital or patrolling the streets to send more Purgers to the DEO while trying their best to save the victims. It was during a time when Kara was bringing back the latest batch of Purgers to the DEO when she received the message from Winn that progress was finally being made in regard to the search for Lex Luthor. Even though this had been a concern for all of them since the second the Purge started, only during Hour 6 did they finally manage to find some way to at least try to triangulate Lex’s position.

“He may not even be on this continent anymore!” Winn told Kara through an earpiece.

“Fantastic,” the alien deadpanned in frustration, sighing and rolling her eyes. She hurled 8 more Purgers into another open DEO cell. They swore profanities at her but she only shut the doors on them before returning to the city streets. If it was legal to kill tonight, it was legal to kidnap and hold hostage. Kara just so happened to be using a prison facility to hold her hostages. But it wasn’t like it was an illegal arrest because illegality did not exist upon this night. 

“We were wondering if you and Nia and Alex could try to do a clean sweep of America,” Winn continued. “While Lena and I try to find Lex cybernetically, we were wondering if you three could search physically.”

“I’ll try,” Kara replied with a nervous sigh. She wanted nothing more than to devote 100% to this global search for Lex, but it wouldn’t be easy if there were people dying every single second in every direction… But still, it had to be done, and Kara knew this all too well.

“Thanks, Supergirl,” Winn said, trying his best to tacitly encourage his best friend. “Best of luck.”

“Same to you,” Kara replied, then she shut off her earpiece before flying away to find Alex and Nia. They had an entire country to search, and there was no time like the present to get started!


	10. Chapter 7: Hour 7

Date: July 3 2024 11pm

But for as much progress as the Superfriends were making, their enemies did not sleep. Instead, by Hour 7, a band of Purgers forged a check under Lena’s name so she could be arrested. They had that check named off to a fictitious arms dealer that sold illegal weapons during the Purge. They were trying to frame Lena for breaking one of the few laws still in place on Purge night. 

At the same time, the Purgers from the farm finally arrived onto the scene. They decided to send the pigs to Lena and Cat’s mansions, but first, they sent fake emails claiming that someone inside their mansions had ordered the pigs so that everyone could have something to eat while they continued to wait out the Purge. 

“The pigs you ordered have arrived!” said the email. “Please check your front door to come and collect.” and at the same time, Cat and Lena both switched their mansion camera to the front door. Standing outside each of their doors was a gang of people who seemed friendly and innocent enough, looking scared but determined, and they waved up at the mansions.

Deciding that there couldn’t be that much danger in a simple delivery, Lena and Cat both used the intercoms in their mansions to command the delivery people to leave the package of pork by the gates before leaving. The Purgers obeyed and drove away. As soon as they were gone, each mansion sent out one brave individual to scan the package for anything suspicious.

“Nope! It’s just pork!” the brave individuals confirmed, then they each lugged the box of pork back into their respective mansions. After further testing, Cat and Lena were able to confirm that the meat was also safe and edible, there was no poison or anything else dangerous in it. 

“Thank you to whoever ordered this!” Lena announced to her mansion as she split up the pork.

“This was a great idea!” Cat agreed in her own mansion. While she usually wasn’t a fan of pork, she would make an exception on this most dangerous night and she was glad for whatever they could get. But little did any of them know that the pork was actually made of metahuman and alien meat. Because no one suspected a thing, every member in each mansion dined like kings on the “gifts” that the Purgers in disguise had sent them. 

Elsewhere in National City, several doctors working for the CDC chose to kidnap aliens and metahumans in order to test a cancer cure on them and see what the side effects were. Sadly, every test subject died, but rather than just disposing of the bodies quietly, the doctors actively sent the bodies over to the house of Eliza Danvers. Why? Because the doctors were on Lex’s payroll and trying to cure cancer, they were working with the Luthors and had been given the assignment to frame the Danvers too. They were even also instructed to make it look as if some of these murders had occurred outside of Purge hours so that Eliza could be arrested. 

All the while, Eliza herself was still safe and ignorant of Argo. She and Alura were still going through some of the old Earth movies Kara and Alex adored. While Alura found them quite charming, Eliza felt herself growing sadder and sadder and she eventually lost the ability to focus on the films. While Alura was enjoying herself, Eliza could only thing sadly on the fact that her children were still in grave danger, and she found it hard to watch the movies they loved while she knew that they were still back on Earth, fighting an entire planet-worth of evil. It was a far bigger battle than they’d ever fought before and Eliza couldn’t help but worry for them even as their favorite movies were playing in the background. 

Then back on Earth, another villainous doctor was on the loose. This one was an evil virologist who made a virus that could liquefy someone from the inside out. Even though this was an illegal weapon (being of the biological warfare variety), the madwoman did it anyway just because of how much she hated aliens and metahumans (she made sure it would not affect humans). This became one of the most devastating kills in the Purge. Nearly 100000000 Metahumans and Aliens died and only those hiding with Cat and Lena were spared.

Alex and Nia have quickly drowned in yet another massive wave of work as they did their best to counteract the fatal virus. While Nia was forced to remain in their secret hospital (partly to care for the other people in the hospital and partly because, as an alien hybrid, the disease could kill her too) Alex took to the streets in an attempt to find out what exactly had happened and if there was a cure. As a human, she knew she was safe.

“Even if I don’t know a thing about this virus or its maker, I can at least say that it doesn’t seem to harm humans,” she told Nia over a radio as she walked down the streets of National City. They were much quieter now that so many aliens and metahumans were dead. Sure, there were still lots of dangerous humans about, but the danger level overall was much lower, and as a trained DEO soldier, Alex could easily take any human foe.

Kara, meanwhile, was busy in South America, rescuing people left and right as she continued to lock up Purgers in makeshift prison cells made from her ice breath.

“That’s enough of that!” she snapped as she froze several Purgers in place. “Come on!” she commanded to the family she’d just rescued, then she flew them to safety. It was during this time that Alex and Lena called her to give her the update about her home city, and the deadly virus that had killed off nearly all its nonhuman life.

“You need to stay away, Kara,” Lena warned. “That virus has killed every alien its come in contact with so far.”

“We don’t want to risk you too,” Alex agreed, sounding pained but serious. Kara, meanwhile, looked devastated to hear that someone had caused so much pain back in National City, but she heeded her friends’ words and agreed to stay away from North America until someone could start purging the air of that deadly virus. Another bout of hopelessness washed over Kara, but she forced herself to remain strong as she flew deeper south, continuing to try to clean up all the messes she found along the way. 

Then all the way in Europe, Superman and J’onn were still hunting for Lex.

“Find anything yet?” J’onn asked Superman over a radio as they flew through different countries.

“No,” Superman replied in frustration as he swiveled his head back and forth at a terrifying speed, eyes, and ears wide open for even the slightest suspicious sound or sight. But even as Hour 7 continued to drag on, there was still not a trace of Luthor and his goon anywhere. It frustrated both aliens to no end and neither of them had any clue where they might be. Lena was able to confirm that there were no important Founding Fathers in America (they had all fled) but both Europe and Asia were coming up empty too.

“Where could they be?!” Superman snarled in anger and J’onn could only shake his head helplessly in reply.

In truth, the answer lay far below ground, underwater rather than in the skies. There was a secret base underwater and that was where most of the Founding Fathers were headed to. Lex and Lillian were already there. Lex had just witnessed the massive virus made in National City.

“Genius!” he cackled as the body count for aliens and metahumans skyrocketed.

“Shall I see if we can send a copy over to Europe?” Lillian asked frostily, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as she regarded her son with anger, bitterness, and cruelty. It was clear she was still mad at his massive egoism and refusal to listen to anyone except himself. She was angered by his god-complex and his short-sighted blindness. 

“See if you can send a copy to the Man of Yesterday,” Lex replied with a cackle, looking deranged. 

While Lillian heaved another tired, impatient sigh, all the other Founding Fathers stood around Lex and trembled, not sure whether they should celebrate or remain silent. They could feel the tension in the air between Lex and Lillian and they could see Lex’s sanity starting to slip (and he’d never been very stable to start with). But while Lex only continued to gaze in dreamy neuroticism at his “artwork”, Lillian continued to work behind his back, setting up a secret backup plan in case she ever needed to overthrow him. It seemed like that possibility was becoming more real and more real with every hour and she wanted to be ready…


	11. Chapter 8: Hour 8

Date: July 4 2024 12am

By Hour 8, back closer to the Kent family farm, Purgers had come up with new sick, sadistic ways to torture their victims. One group injected their victims with a new, special kind of drug that turned them into one feral hog. The Purgers then tied them up and dragged them into what looked like a rodeo ring where other Purgers could pay to ride and abuse the mutated hog for fun. It was a ghastly thing to watch, this giant, writhing mass of flesh bellowing as Purgers attempted to ride it. And because it was actually four victims forced into one, boarish body, if you listened hard enough, you could hear what sounded like four different roars coming from the hog’s mutated, foaming mouth… 

Meanwhile, Anti Alien Activist decides to pull a prank on a Jarhanpurian Family (Mother, Father, 2 Sons, 2 Daughters) by having the alien version of ICE detain them and drag them away to a detention center.

“But we’re here legally!” the father protested as the Purgers, in ICE uniforms, kicked in the doors.

“Legality doesn’t matter tonight!” the lead Purger replied, then when he and his buddies pulled out their guns, the alien family was forced to submit and allow themselves to be dragged off, or they would be shot. And it was in this revamped detention center that the Jarhanpurian Family met other alien families like Kryptonian, Naltorian, Phorian, Plastoid, Shtriga, Titanian, Vertullarian. None of them were illegal.

“Though like the “Boss,” said, laws don’t matter tonight,” one Naltorian growled as he rattled at the bars of the cage holding him prisoner. The other innocent prisoners could only hope they would survive until sunrise. If not, their stay at the detention center just might become permanent, regardless of whether or not they were actually illegal immigrants. That was up to their captors to decide...

But even while Anti Alien Activists were terrorizing the streets, Pro Aliens Activists were busy too. A small group of Pro Alien Activists and Zaroxians had spent the last eight hours trying to protect National City and they had saved many, many lives. In fact, this very same group saved four Kryptonians from being burned alive in a crematorium! The four had been stuck in that awful place for about five hours before their saviors came.

“Thank Rao!” they cried as the Pro Alien Activists broke in to set them free. 

And other Pro Alien Activists had turned churches into sanctuaries where humans and aliens alike could receive help, food and medical care (alongside safety, of course). In fact, one church managed to find a working TV and was currently trying to entertain its populace by showing them some old films, just to help them survive Hour 8. 

But sadly, the Anti-Alien Activists were persistent. There finally came a time when the Pro Alien Activists and Zaroxians went to Pro Aliens Rights Restaurant for a quick dinner. Little did they know, all the Pro Alien staff had been killed and replaced by Purgers. 

The Purgers wasted no time attacking the group. They then cooked the Zaroxians and made them be served as Meat Pies to other incoming diners. Every diner began feasting on alien flesh without even realizing it. 

“Damn! That’s good!” one diner said as he ate a Zaroxian meat pie.

“It’s delicious!” his wife agreed, already on her third pie. At the same time, the Purgers were secretly filming the diners for a snuff film. Another set of cameras was in the back to watch the aliens get turned into meat pies. 

Meanwhile, in Seattle City, Anti Aliens Activists kidnapped five alien families and forcefully undressed them before putting them into a Brazen Bull. Every Bull was big enough for an entire family to fit inside.

“Get the cameras!” a Purger shouted as he lifted one family of aliens into one of the bulls. At his feet, another Purger was preparing to light the flames. In the background, cameras were being set up. Once every alien family was locked tightly inside one of the giant bulls, the flames were lit and the aliens howled in agony as they were burned alive, slowly cooked in what was basically a bull-shaped oven. 

But for all the dangers outside, Lena and Cat’s mansion remained as havens for the lucky ones who managed to get in and survive the slaughter. In fact, a gang of aliens was in Lena’s mansion living room playing Call of Duty on the giant monitor, drinking beer and trying their best to stay distracted as they waited out the Purge. 

“I win,” one alien said, trying to grin as he shot his comrade dead.

“That was friendly fire, moron,” his friend replied, but there was no real anger in her words. Another alien beside them handed them both more beer and they continued their game to pass the time.

At the same time, the aliens hanging out at Cat’s mansion had since found a laptop to watch South Park on.

“Human entertainment is so weird!” said one alien.

“But it’s funny,” replied another.

“Just keep the volume down. Kids don’t need to be hearing this stuff,” a third advised. In response, the first made sure the volume remained quiet. 

“Pass me a beer,” said the second alien and the third acquiesced. In the background, some of the younger aliens were sleeping restlessly on the blankets Lyra had since set out for them.

At the same time, Lena herself was still trying to find Lex. 

“I think I’ve cornered him somewhere in Ireland,” she said, starting to scowl. No doubt, he’d chosen Ireland because that was her homeland and he was trying to mess with her.

“Send the coordinates to Supergirl,” Winn replied, with Cat on the other end of the line.

“Already done,” Lena replied with a heavy sigh. She switched lines to address the Girl of Steel. “Did you get the coordinates, Kara?” she asked.

“Yes,” Kara replied. “I am on the way now.” 

“Be careful,” Winn, Cat, and Lena all said at the same time.

“Don’t worry, we will,” Kara replied, smiling softly that her three closest friends were so worried for her sake. She felt bad that they were worried about her, but it made her feel good to know that they cared so very much. 

While Kara flew towards Ireland, she made a brief call to her cousin and to J’onn.

“Lena just sent the message that Lex is heading to Ireland!” she said over their coms.

“Ireland?” the two male aliens asked in a confused unison.

“Lena’s from Ireland,” Kara explained.

“Ah,” Superman and J’onn both understood. Even if the Luthors were a mostly-American family, thanks to Lena, it wouldn’t have surprised any of them that maybe there was some Luthor influence in Ireland as well. 

“Think you guys can join me?” asked Kara.

“Would we be anywhere else?” came the playful reply, then under a minute later, J’onn and Superman were suddenly at Kara’s side. She grinned at her two companions.

“Get ready, guys, looks like we’re going green!” she joked, winking at J’onn, then they all picked up their speed as they flew towards Ireland… And Lex.

At the same time, Lex himself was still hanging out in London. The signal he’d sent to Ireland was fake. He was sending mooks there, yes, but he and Lillian were actually still safely tucked away in a secret London bunker. He had sent some of the top Founding Fathers to Ireland, telling them that they were going to catch the Supers, but Lex himself was going to wait back for a little while.

“Never thought I’d see the day when you didn’t lead the charge against the Supers,” Lillian deadpanned.

“Never thought I’d see the day when you didn’t realize that only a fool would combat the Supers directly,” Lex replied snarkily. “We need a secret plan AND a secret weapon,” he said, then he reached into the drawer at his desk and pulled out a large chunk of Kryptonite. Lillian’s eyes went wide. Hmmm, maybe she would allow Lex to live just long enough to stop the Supers… But she really would have to do something about his senseless murder of humans eventually…


	12. Chapter 9: Hour 9

Date: July 4 2024 1am

As Hour 9 started, while the Supers closed in on Ireland, the chaos continued to rage on elsewhere. Back home in National City, the ex-boyfriend of the actress, Brie, released a sex tape of Brie with another man. It was the classic case of revenge porn. What differed, though, was that because tonight had no laws, Brie’s boyfriend was able to do this publicly and non-anonymously without any legal repercussions and he Livestreamed and sold copies of it to anyone else who wanted to see or own it. 

At the same time, a mad scientist kidnapped and mutilated 10 Pro Alien Activists (5 Humans and 5 Aliens) in order to reassemble them into a human centipede, created by stitching their mouths to each others' rectums. 

“100% medically accurate,” the scientist grinned as his centipede was completed. All the met his delirious laughter was the agonized groans of his 10 victims. 

And back in Metropolis, a restaurant chain owner made a cake for some desperate Anti-Purgers.

“Eat. It’s ok. Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you,” the baker promised with a gentle smile. She held out the warm cake to the hungry aliens and humans and they wasted no time in taking her gifts and thanking her heartily.

“It’s delicious!” they said as they ate her cake.

“I’m glad to hear it,” she smiled, but as the group continued to eat her cake, her smile became more and more twisted. The cake had been poisoned and was going to kill them very, very slowly. Her smiles and promises had only been a disguise. She was, in reality, a vicious Purger who loved to torture her victims. Slow poison was her favorite weapon. It mixed in amazingly well with her cake batter! 

(By the end of Hour 9, the last alien who had eaten the cake finally dropped over dead, after having spent the previous 45-odd minutes coughing and hacking as blood and bile came out of every orifice in his body). 

And in the next neighborhood over, 5 humans and 5 aliens were all invited to a “party” by an old friend who promised that he was going to turn his house into a safety base and that they were invited.

“You are my 10 closest friends, come with me and we can survive the night together!” he said as he called the 5 humans and 5 aliens. Suspecting nothing, they went over to his house armed with makeshift weapons to help him protect himself for the rest of the night. He spent the rest of that hour slowly tricking them out of their weapons and as soon as they were all unarmed, he began to secretly kill them off one by one. 

“Why?” one of his friends gargled as blood gushed from her mouth. There was a knife deep in her chest.

“Remember that prank call that distracted my family and caused them to die?” he asked. The girl’s eyes widened in terror as the boy ripped his knife from her chest… and slit her throat wide open. Yes. That’s what this party was really all about. It was revenge against the 10 guests for the fact that they had all had a hand in killing this boy’s family two years prior. This Purge night was his long-awaited shot at revenge with no consequences. Soon, all 10 of his victims were dead. 

At the same time, halfway across the world, the Supers and J’onn finally reached the coordinates’ destination.

“What is this place?” J’onn growled. It looked like a mimicry of the Fortress of Solitude but made of lead instead of Kryptonian crystals. 

“A trap!” a voice from behind them sneered and they whipped around in time to see a gang of Founding Fathers, each of them armed with anti-Kryptonian weaponry that Lex had given them.

“Compliment of the Luthor family vaults,” said a second Founding Father as he fired off his weapon. Superman and Supergirl cried out in pain as the weapon struck them with a net lined with Kryptonite.

“No!” J’onn reached out to them, but before he could do anything, another gang of Founding Fathers came out from behind him and subdued him as well. The battle was over before it had even started.

“You know, for world-famous heroes, you guys sure are dumb!” one Founding Father smirked as he kicked Superman through the glowing green ropes of the net that was holding him down. Superman only growled at them through the netting, trying to hide how much pain he was in. Supergirl, meanwhile, managed to curse at their captors while J’onn was still being subdued.

“Says the airheaded lackey working for Lex!” she hissed, both in anger and pain. 

“What?!?” the Father snarled, eyes flashing at her.

“You think Lex will remain loyal to you?” Supergirl replied. “No. As soon as you do what he wants, he’ll dispose of you. You mean NOTHING to him.”

“That’s not true! We are his elite agents!”

“For now perhaps! But just how long do you think he’ll keep you around? You’ll either be replaced or removed, but I doubt he’ll let you live…”

For the next few minutes, Kara struggled to get the Fathers to see that Lex had no concept of justice, loyalty or mercy. She was hoping for some clemency, and in the end, while she did not manage to buy herself her freedom, she DID buy herself time and that was almost just as good. The Fathers seemed more willing to listen to Kara after she reminded them of Lex’s habit of betraying his “friends”. With that little seed of doubt, while some of the Fathers began to drag the three heroes back out to meet Lex, some of the others were already plotting their escape. And a couple of them even wondered if their crimes could be pardoned if they allied with the Supers… Hour 9 was ending, but the real fun had only just begun. 


	13. Chapter 10: Hour 10

Date: July 4 2024 2am

As Hour 10 began, the final confrontation continued to approach. The DEO was able to clear out the poisoned air that, earlier, had killed many aliens across the Planet Earth. With the air now pure again, the aliens were finally safe to return outside. Or at least, safer. It was still very dangerous, but aliens like Nia, who wanted to help stop the Purge, were finally free to get out into the field again.

“Thank goodness!” the plucky young hero sighed as she sped out of Alex’s secret hospital, trying to head back to the heart of the DEO rescue operations. It felt so good to be outside again!

Alex, meanwhile, continued to linger in the hospital. It was her hope and goal to get back out into the field again soon, but not yet. She still had too many patients who needed her help. Even if her heart wanted to go out and save lives, her head knew she’d do more good in the hospital. They needed her here more… 

“Time to put my med school skills to use!” the elder Danvers sighed, then while Nia flew away from the hospital to rejoin her fellow DEO agents, Alex went back into the secret hospital and continued to help all the injured humans and aliens who managed to reach her base in time. She could go out to help later… hopefully.

With Nia back out in the city, rescuing innocent lives became a lot easier, but there was only one Dreamer and one was not nearly enough to stop ALL the crimes happening that night. She tried her best, but she wasn’t able to reach everyone in time. One example was a few sorority house sisters (5 Female Humans and 15 Female Aliens from 3 Different Races) who woke up to find themselves in an enormous cooking pot to be slowly cooked alive. Their demise was recorded and later sold as a horror movie, with their boyfriends forced to watch them get boiled to death before they were also slaughtered by the Purgers responsible. It was a long, slow, loud, hot death, as the girls cooked alive until nothing but charred corpses remained. Then bloody bodies were tossed onto the pile as the Purgers slit the boyfriends’ throats one by one until none of the victims were left alive.

And not too far away, Blair and Ivan, two Seattle High School students, fled with 50 friends to the mountains. But even the mountains were not safe. Ivan mistakenly shot a local man afflicted with a skin infection. Ivan saw him staggering through the woods and shot him without even thinking. Panicking, he abandoned the scene and left the man for dead. Although Ivan would never know it, the man actually managed to survive long enough to get up and try to drag himself away. Unfortunately, he didn’t get very far before collapsing into a reservoir. He infected the water and soon, one of Blair’s friends got sick, after she tried to drink some of the water. 

Soon, she found herself afflicted with the same skin disease the man had, and as the group would soon find out, that skin disease was no normal skin disease. It was a flesh-eating disease. And the man Ivan had accidentally shot was not the only one out in the mountains. Instead, that man had a very large family and once they found out what had happened to their missing friends, Blair and Ivan were left to deal with bloodthirsty, backwood locals AND their friend’s flesh-eating disease. 

Then down south, Olivia, her best friend Markie, a new friend named Cameron, Markie's boyfriend Dimitri, and Elena and her boyfriend Chuck all tried fleeing to Mexico and beyond. In Cuba, Olivia ran into a fellow student named Ronnie who harassed them all until a stranger intervened on their behalf. His name was Carter and he eventually got the group to join him for drinks at the ruins of an old mansion. There, Carter began a game of Truth or Dare with Olivia and her friends, plus Ronnie, who followed the group. 

The game ended with Carter confessing that he’d used Olivia as a means of tricking her and her friends to the mansion in order to sell them to Purgers. As he said this, the Purgers sprung from the shadows and forced the teens to play a far more sadistic “Truth or Dare” where each round ended in death. And if the chosen person refused to kill, they died instead. 

“Your choice,” a Purger told Olivia as she was tasked with killing Markie. But in a rare spot of good luck, a South American DEO agent (who was also an alien) managed to literally swoop in and save the day.

“Come on!” he shouted as he grabbed Olivia and her friends. A team of other aliens followed after, and they were there to finish off the Purgers and Carter. While they demolished the old mansion, the first alien flew Olivia and her friends back to safety. It was one of the few Purge stories to have a semi-happy ending. 

Then back at Lena Luthor’s Mansion, several bored humans went exploring and managed to find what looked like an old Ouija board stored in one of the darker corners of the mansion.

“What’s this?” one of the humans asked when he showed Lena the old board.

“It’s something you shouldn’t touch!” Lena replied, uncharacteristically harsh. She yanked the board away, but when the other human gave her a hurt look, she reigned herself back in.

“I’m sorry I snapped,” she said. “It’s just something stupid Lex made. He was trying to build a working Ouija board. I don’t know if it works and I don’t think it does, but I wouldn’t touch it anyways. Don’t trust anything of Lex’s…” then she instructed her guests to put the board back where they found it and never touch it again.

“Yes Ms. Luthor,” came the obedient reply, but rather than keep their oath, the humans ran back out into another room of the mansion and dared a group of aliens to play Ouija with them.

“It’ll be fun!” the leader of the group pleaded as she held out the board. The others snickered in excitement. If they were going to be stuck in a Luthor mansion during a Purge, they might as well have fun, right? 

“Ok,” the aliens replied. They didn’t realize that Ouijas was supposedly cursed objects, so they played without fear, spending a good hour with the humans as they all tried to contact the dead. It came back to haunt them later when all of them died in their sleep, getting more and more tired before slumping over the board and never waking up again. When Lena found them, she was beyond pissed that the humans didn’t listen.

“I told them! I told them! Didn’t I tell them?!” she groaned in anger, grief, and frustration when another alien in the house came running to tell her that a group of humans and aliens had been found dead over the Ouija board. Now she had to take time out of her night to dispose of the bodies, and properly lock up the board again. Perhaps that sounded callous, but Lena was constantly busy trying to keep anyone from breaching her mansion’s defenses. Even a few seconds away from the computer might’ve meant death. But at the same time, she couldn’t just leave dead bodies lying around her house either...

Back at Cat Grant’s Mansion, things were quieter. 20 little kids were playing Hide and Seek throughout the home. Lyra and Winn were watching the Twilight Movie (2008) And a couple (Female Human and Female Kyptronian) were on their phones talking to their family. Cat’s mansion was full of stress and tension too, but at least no one was dying because of Ouija boards. Instead, things remained mostly stable and sane.

At the same time, others were on the move. Ten thousands of Aliens and Humans and Metahumans went to Area 51. They destroyed all their files, photos, and other data in order to protest their documentation and keep their identities safe and secret.

“Storm Area 51!” one human shouted as his alien and metahuman friends erased all traces of themselves throughout the alien base. Come morning, Area 51 would be a wasteland and there would be no more info on any of the aliens or metahumans who had raided the base that night. 

But not every metahuman or alien was quite so lucky. Some signed their lives away in slavery contracts so that their families might be ensured to lead long, happy, safe lives. And the money the aliens and metahumans got for selling themselves as slaves also went to pro-alien charities across the world. It was sad to see, aliens and metahumans sacrificing their lives for others, but they knew it was their best shot at protecting their families. 

As for the story of another metahuman, one female metahuman named Nora was rendered unconscious by a gunshot wound and then kidnapped by the Anti Non-Human Activist Family. She woke up in nothing but a backless evening gown with an embarrassingly low cut, revealing the tops of her breasts. 

“What is the name of God?!” she panicked to herself. Not only did she not recognize her surroundings, but the nightgown certainly had not been what she had been wearing before waking up! 

“Don’t you worry,” a new voice interrupted Nora’s fretting. She whipped around to see a handsome but intimidating man walk into the room. Before she could ask, he introduced himself. “You only need to call me Sir and I will respond. You are here because we need you here. I shall tell you why later. For now, I hope the gown fits alright. Know that you do not need to take it off unless you wish for us to tend to your wounds.”

It was a very strange offer coming from an even stranger man and although Nora felt insanely wary, she knew that there was little else she could do at the moment except obey. 

Meanwhile, a Kyptronian Family was kidnapped. Unlike Nora, they weren’t treated with such dignity or respect. Instead, the woman of the family was forced to strip down to a black bra and gym pants. This was not for sexual purposes, but rather, the family was about to be experimented on.

“And the less clothing, the better!” one mad scientist crowed as the woman of the family stripped shamefully. 

“Especially since our tests just might cause you to spontaneously combust!” her assistant agreed gleefully.

“Combust?!” the woman blanched. In the background, her husband snarled angrily at her defense, but he was powerless to help her. Both of them had been injected with Gold Kryptonite and could do nothing but obey the two mad scientists. 

But humans weren’t the only culprits. At the same time, a Tamaranean was holding five female humans (sisters) captive. Their names were Blair, Claire, Maggie, Brie, and Serena. The Tamaranean was trying to coerce the sisters into trying on different dresses. 

“C’mon! It’ll be fun!” the Tamaranean hissed as she ripped the clothing off of Blair and Claire before shoving very skimpy dresses at them. Under the threat of a painful death, the five sisters obeyed and stripped naked before reluctantly donning the tight, short dresses. 

“Oh, don’t you all look delicious?!” the Tamaranean laughed as the five sisters trembled from cold and fear. Little did they know just how literal those words were going to become. They weren’t just dressing up to be sexually appealing, instead, they were literally trying to look delicious. The Tamaranean and her family were going to eat the five sisters as a pig roast and this was the first step in that cooking process… 

At the same time, all of this was happening, a large cluster of people finally converged. 

“Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up?” they hear Lex’s voice first, drawling and cruel.

“Lex!” Supergirl was the first to speak, snarling his name as she continued to fight her Kryptonite ropes.

“Kara,” came the mock-courtesy reply. Then Lex turned his savage gaze to Superman. “Clark.” 

“Luthor!” J’onn interrupted before Superman could speak.

“Oh. Martian Man.” Lex pretended to roll his eyes tiredly. “How droll. I am not interested in you, I’m interested in them…” he gestured to the Kryptonians. All three aliens snarled up at him.

“This was a trap!” Kara spat.

“Very good, Kara,” Lex mocked, pretending to applaud her. “You’re right. This WAS a trap. And like the idiot you were, you fell for it all. But, unlike in the past, I will not waste anyone’s time monologuing and expositing. It’s Purge Night! And I think we should hop right into the fun!”

Then Lex trailed off with a wicked smile as, suddenly, all the Founding Fathers and his mother emerged from the shadows. The Supers and J’onn gasped in terror and horror and Lex smirked appreciatively at their shock. 

“Yes, my most loyal men have done a good job. Now, I think I’d like to pay them back…” Lex said, turning to his men and mother with a sick smile. “Now! Have it, boys!” and then the room suddenly devolved into chaos.


	14. Chapter 11: Hour 11

Date: July 4 2024 3am

With Hour 11 at hand, things managed to pick up once again. Final plans were unfolding as the end of the Purge drew ever closer. Those still out for blood became more desperate and violent as their time to execute their plans came closer to ending. In one state, a Tamaranean Family led several humans into a large dining room. Those humans (Blair, Claire, Maggie, Brie, and Serena) each took a seat and had a glass of wine. Their hosts were out for their blood but had instead chosen to pretend to be weary friends who only wished for peace. They lied and said that their home was a safe house for any fellow weary traveler who needed a place to rest and hide. 

Earning the trust of the ignorant humans, the Tamaraneans continued to give them more and more wine.

“Another glass?” asked the matriarch as she also poured herself another tall drink.

“Sure!” slurred Blair, holding out her glass. The others followed suit until empty glasses were once again filled with dark red. And then they drank and drank and drank. 

But the thing was, this was no ordinary wine. It was not poisoned, but it was a heavier alcohol content than before. It didn’t take much for humans to become dead drunk and pass out. The Tamaraneans, meanwhile, stayed much more sober, training themselves to be more resistant to the earthly alcohol’s effects. Once the last human had fainted, the family moved the guests into the kitchen…

The next time the humans woke up, they were strapped to tables, naked and covered in BBQ sauce. What followed was a whole lot of confused screaming and gasping as restraints were tugged at, but not a single one gave way. 

Closer to the place where the Purge first began, one young lady was brutally assaulted by an old US President from before the time of the New Founding Fathers of Earth. Since it was Purge night, though, her assault went ignored. But then she used the very same weapon that had been used against her attackers. Using the Purge to her advantage, she took matters into her own hands and killed her attacker and his whole family.

Her method of execution was quite creative. She managed to get her hands on a box of chocolates and a vial of poison. Combined, she managed to slide the box into her attacker’s house without him even knowing and, like the fool he was, he ate them up. And so did his family. While she waited outside and watched from the shadow, the man and his family ate every last poisoned chocolate and wound up suffering a slow, painful, suffocating death only a few minutes later. 

But now, with the Purge drawing to a close, those who may have refrained from participating earlier decided to join in full-swing. Shady cops and judges went after anyone whom they didn’t like and got them on false arrests. But this feud went both ways and the families of those who had been falsely imprisoned were quick to retaliate. Years of people whose friends sat behind bars for crimes they did not commit came out of the woodworks and they went after the cops and judges with the same amount of mercy that had been shown to their innocent comrades. 

Meanwhile, back in Lex’s secret bunker, the final battle had started.

“Surrender!” Lex snarled.

“Never!” came the three beaten but defiant voices of Superman, girl, and J’onn.

“Then ATTACK!” Lex turned to his men and it became their turn to lunge. The battle was chaotic and bloody, the Supers and J’onn trying their best not to kill a single human only for the humans to become confused and accidentally kill each other.

“IDIOTS!!!” Lex thundered after two of his better men accidentally shot one another in a case of friendly fire. The mad Luthor grabbed a nearby gauntlet.

“I suppose if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!” he growled and then he took aim at Superman. But of course, J’onn was quick to defend the Man of Steel while Supergirl swooped in and shot a beam of blue-hot light at the gun in Lex’s hand.

“Mother!” Lex gave another infuriated howl and his mother obediently ran to his aid, bearing another gun to match her son’s. And all the while, the other Founding Fathers continued to try to restrain the three aliens. Even though two of them were being weakened by Kryptonite, they were still quite powerful. And the third alien was unaffected altogether. Sure, Lex had plenty of firepowers, but every time he tried to use it, one of the Supers would use some freeze breath to stop him. 

In essence, the three aliens were using their strengths to protect each other’s weaknesses.

“Now why can’t my men be like that?!” Lex growled to himself as he watched his own goons continue to bumble like the idiots that they were. Maybe they were the fierce, fearsome Founding Fathers, but under all that terror, mystique and infamy, there was nothing but a bunch of moronic cowards who didn’t even have 80 IQ points between the whole lot of them.

Of course, this had been partly intentional, Lex wishing to be the smartest person in his team, but the problem with a stupid team was that they were… well… stupid! So while his minions’ stupidity ensured that they would never find a way to overthrow him, it meant he had to do all the mental work himself.

“Idiots!” he cursed again.

But while Lex was busy silently ranting against his men, the Supers and J’onn were in a much more positive mindset. Yes, they were all badly hurt and badly scared, but no, they were not ready to give up. And they never would be. Instead, with J’onn covering her, Supergirl managed to find, steal and hack into some of Lex’s tech so that she could send a cry for help back to her friends in National City.

“Alex! Lena!” she cried.

“Kara?” they asked in unison, even though they were in totally different parts of the city.

“We found Lex! We need backup!” Kara replied frantically, then she shot a wild look to J’onn who instantly focused as hard as he could and sent his mental brainwaves all the way back home to National City. It was an impressive feat, but J’onn’s endless strength and power, combined with his familiarity with the mind he was targeting, helped him send a semi-clear picture… and coordinates.

“We got them!” Winn cried only 38 seconds later. He was still with Cat, but after receiving word that Lex had been found, he took over the computers and changed them to try to zone in on Lex (properly this time). Cat, meanwhile, sat back and watched with a proud, determined smile on her face as her ex-employee worked his mechanical magic and got the computer to give him everything he needed.

“Alex! Nia! Get to the DEO and use a transporter! I will try to send the coordinates remotely!” he cried into his earpiece. He received two affirmations and in no time flat (thanks mostly to Nia’s powers), Alex and Nia were at the DEO. But they were not alone.

“Lena!” Nia and Alex gasped to see the other Luthor running in after them.

“I’m coming with you!” she insisted.

“But then who’s watching your mansion?” Alex looked concerned.

“Programs, and all the aliens who are staying there,” the other Luthor answered breathlessly. “We’ve spent this much time together, I trust them to look after themselves now. But I have a score to settle with my brother and I can’t let you go alone. You don’t want to fight a Luthor without having one on your side as well.” 

Lena gave them both a shy but confident smile that they each returned.

“Ok Winn, I think we’re ready,” Alex said bravely. A second later, the nearby teleporter flickered to life. They were, literally and metaphorically, approaching the final hour and only time would tell what would come next.


	15. Final Chapter aka Chapter 12: Hour 12

Date: July 4 2024 4am

As Hour 12 finally struck, the last battle began.

“What the-?! Where did YOU come from?” Lex snarled as Alex and Nia suddenly appeared in the compound right beside him. No one had ever seen so much anger on his face before and it was genuinely terrifying, but that was only because his plan was starting to fail him. What should’ve been an easy catch-and-kill quest was suddenly no longer going his way and he couldn’t understand why.

“National City,” Alex replied sarcastically. 

“But more important than where we came FROM is what we’re going too,” Nia agreed, raising her fists into a fighting stance. “Beat you up!!” 

“Oh, how clever,” Lex rolled his eyes at her poor attempt at a witty one-liner.

“I thought it was pretty good!” Nia pouted a little, but only a second later, she yelped as one of the Founding Fathers tried to literally stab her in the back. The only thing that saved her life was Alex’s quick reflexes.

“Fight now, talk later!” she advised and Nia nodded, mouth closing tightly. Now it was really a party.

Even though Alex and Nia were the only reinforcements, that was still more than enough. Alex was a brilliant fighter, medic, and tactician. All of those were coming in handy now. Likewise, Nia’s dream powers had become so strong over the course of the night that as tired as she was, she was still capable of so many great and powerful things. She’d even learned a few new tricks like hypnosis and illusion, both pertaining to sleep, dreams and the various mental cycles a human went through while they were not 100% conscious.

Even if Nia’s powers weren’t very good for physical harm, the disorientation she could case was good enough. And that made it so easy that even mere human Alex could win easily. So with Nia and Alex as a literal dream team, Nia using her powers to weaken while Alex used hers to destroy, the duo was able to fight their way through Lex and his men long enough to aid J’onn and the Supers. Now the odds were a bit more even.

“NO!!!!” Lex, of course, was beyond outraged. “YOU IDIOTS! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!!!” with a maddened and thunderous scream, he began to fire his laser cannon at random, not caring who or what he hit so long as the Supers eventually got shot. 

At the same time, in the shadowy corners of the bunker, Lena Luthor finally emerged. As per their plan, she had come in last in order to be something of a secret weapon. While Alex and Nia formed the physical part of the team, Lena was going to be the brains and use all of her technological and mental prowess to put an end to Lex and his evil inner circle. She watched his rampage with disgust, anger, horror, and terror. Of course, she knew Lex was insane and murderous, but to see him screaming like a little brat while also firing a very destructive gun without any regard to what he actually hit was genuinely terrifying.

“Oh Lex, what have you become?” she whispered to herself as she snuck around the base, hoping to hack into some of the computers and find a way to take the organization out that way. But Lena was not working alone. Another thing that aided in Lex’s eventual defeat was Lillian and a few of the more rebellious Founding Fathers. Although some of them were still very pro-Luthor and pro-Purge, some of them were beginning to doubt their “mighty” leader. 

A combination of Kara’s warning from earlier, as well as this present maniacal meltdown from Lex himself, got a few of them to try slinking away into the shadows. And with Lillian also planning on betraying her psycho son, wishing to reign him in before he destroyed the entire planet, there was no one to stop these detractors from fleeing Lex’s side one by one, slowly but surely. 

Soon, all the pieces fell into place. When some of Lex’s fury finally subsided, he stopped seeing red and started to realize how alone he was.

“What the-?!” he thundered.

“Face it, Lex, you’re alone now and you’ve got no one to blame or defend you except yourself,” Kara snapped at him, panting hard but doing better now that she had fewer foes to deal with. She had accidentally killed a few Founding Fathers earlier and she had felt incredibly guilty for it, but now was not the time for tears. Instead, she, her cousin, her foster “father”, her sister, and one of her closest friends all closed in on Lex.

“Mother!!!” Lex shouted, but when Lillian did NOT respond to his call, some of his irritation turned into fear. He whipped around, but Lillian was gone.

“Oooh, tough luck, Mama’s Boy,” Alex sneered.

“Looks like even she decided to bounce. Smart woman,” Nia observed dryly. 

“Why you-!” Lex looked seconds away from straight-up lunging at Nia, though it only took one cold look from Kara, Kal, and J’onn to change his mind. 

“Face it, Lex, the jig is up and the game is over,” Kal said calmly, coldly. “You’ve lost.”

“I NEVER LOSE!!!!!!” hearing Superman’s voice sent another surge of white-hot rage and hatred through Lex and once again, that willingness to simply lunge returned to his eyes. 

“Actually, your track record begs to differ,” a new voice finally said. It was Lena. She had just finished hacking all his computers and destroying all his files before sending copies to the government so that he and all of his goons could be properly punished for their crimes. Now Lex had lost an entire database worth of info and all of the most personal details were in the hands of all of his enemies. Lena also disabled his security and backups so that there would be no way for Lex to flee, call for help, regain his lost information, or do anything else sneaky that could aid in his return to power. No, this time, Lex was truly down for the count. Even his machinery was failing him now thanks to Lena’s expert hacking. 

“LENA?!?!” if Lex had been stunned and angry before, that somehow paled in comparison to the tone and look he gave when his little sister finally emerged from the shadows, arms crossed and face smug.

“Lena!” Kara and her friends all echoed Lex’s cry, but with much more warmth and relief. Lena shot them a genuine, tender smile before her gaze hardened back up as she looked upon her big brother once more.

“You should’ve known I’d stop you,” she told him coldly.

“You conniving little-” Lex began.

“You should be proud,” Lena cut him off with a cruel smirk. For one split second, Lex looked truly murderous, but even faster than that, a look of obviously fake warmth spread across his face. It was chilling.

“Why yes. I am,” he purred. He knew full well no one believed his gentlemanly act, but he knew it still got under Lena’s skin to see glimpses of the good-natured, good-mannered, soft-spoken boy he used to be. As such, even if he knew playing the Nice Guy now would be useless in saving his life, he still wanted to see if he could get under Lena’s skin one last time.

“A true Luthor, you are,” he said. “And you could’ve been so much more,” he gestured around himself.

“Well, seeing as your entire operation has just sunk, I don’t think I can really say that you’ve accomplished much,” Lena snarked back. Maybe in the past, Lex’s promises of his pride and approval would’ve acted as Lena’s Kryptonite, but with Kara smiling confidently at her just behind Lex, all of Lex’s wiles were useless.

“But your brains truly make you just like me!” Lex tried, fighting hard to keep his flaring temper. “You are just as brilliant as I, if not more so! And you could’ve unlocked your true potential had you sided with me! It’s still not too late. Even if you want to shut down the Purge, fine, but I’m not giving up on you yet, sis. And you would do wise to extend me the same courtesy…”

“Oh Lex,” Lena only shook her head with a smirk. “I already have unlocked my potential, and it bloomed only after I got far away from you. And I don’t think I’d be wise to have anything else to do with you. Besides, if we go by your definition of courtesy, I should be extending you an offer and then backstabbing you a second later. I’d reconsider that offer if I were you,” she taunted. “Oh and also, I don’t think you ought to list loyalty as a very Luthor trait. After all, didn’t Mother dump you too?”

Kara’s smile got even bigger as she watched her Lena finally take down Lex and prove herself truly past all of the abuse he had traumatized her with for the entirety of her earlier years. Lena’s other friends looked equally proud, relieved and happy. Lex, however, had the opposite reaction. He quickly devolved into screaming and swearing again, but with all of his men either dead or fleeing, he was left with nothing and no one. No one except himself. And several very angry Superfriends. Right at the same time, then, the clock chimed once more. The Purge was finally over. 


	16. Good Ending

Date: July 4 2024 4am-July 10 2024 10pm

Although it took a lot of time and effort on everyone’s part, there finally came a day when the monstrous effects of the Purge had been mostly mitigated. Of course, nothing could ever truly undo the evil that Lex and his goons had caused, but even if the past could never be changed or redone, the future was always still out there for the taking. 

Clinging to that bit of hope, the day after Lex was formally arrested and charged with all sorts of crimes (including murder, perjury, extermination, persecution, genocide, terrorism, torture, discrimination on all fronts, abuse, political manipulation and repression, treason, bribery, political tampering and sabotage among many, many others), the world set to rebuilding itself. 

The first order of business was to execute Lex Luthor. Even if the death penalty was incredibly rare, the crimes Lex had committed were so vile, atrocious, dangerous, dehumanizing and global that it was nearly a unanimous agreement to kill him once and for all. It was an electric chair. Then his body was cut up into several pieces and scattered across the seven seas with each piece in a heavy steel safe with no opening mechanism. Perhaps this seemed like overkill, but with Lex, one could never be too careful. Besides, it’s not as if very many people minded the desecration of his body, after all, that he had done to the rest of the entire universe. 

But once Lex was taken care of, squadrons were sent out to find Lillian and the other Founding Fathers, as well as the more diehard Purgers. Those who had embraced Purge Night too vehemently were to be arrested as well. The others who sat in a more morally gray area all had pending trials.

But justice aside, there also came the task of physical, mental, emotional and spiritual healing and rebuilding. That was also a global effort. It took creatures of every race and kind from every time and place to help fix the devastated globe and help all of its wounded, weary citizens heal. And those who were unable to return from their misery, whether because of death or a life-altering injury, needed to be properly honored and cared for. It was grueling work, but it brought the entire solar system just a bit closer together. 

Likewise, Alura and Eliza were finally safe to return to Earth and reunite with their family. They brought aliens across the galaxy to aid in the worldwide clean-up. It was a very painful reunion, but both mothers were just glad to know that their kids were ok. It had been a stressful night for Alaura and Eliza, but now that it was over, they could embrace their children once more.

Lena and Cat were given medals of honor for housing innocent aliens in their homes during the Purge. Winn was also honored for his technical prowess and so was Lyra. And every member of the DEO, Super or not, went down in the books as legends and heroes for their brave sacrifices for their planet during the Purge. But every single newly-crowned hero remained humble, wishing to focus more on the act of rebuilding their home than in reveling in their newfound glory and honor. 

In time, then, the world had healed. The memory of the Purge would remain a scar upon Earth’s memory and history, but like a scar, the wound was finally healing up and closing over. With that in mind, a new chapter in their story could finally begin. And with any hope, this chapter would be far better than the last.


	17. Bad Ending

Date: July 4 2024 4am-

But just because the Purge was over did not mean that it couldn’t come back. On the contrary, Lex had already made a contingency plan just in case this very thing happened. Of course, he could not have known EXACTLY the way things would transpire, but ever since halfway through the first Purge when his mother began showing signs of defiance, he immediately got to work on a backup plan in case a rebellion did finally start. Well. He had been right. Even if they defeat had come from enemies rather than friends, it still had been very smart of Lex to plan early for a contingency.

Yes, he had been genuinely shocked and outraged by his defeat at the hands of the Superfriends, but it would be a grave mistake to assume that this meant that Lex’s entire plan had gone off the rails. On the contrary, he had quite a few more left. He had just been mad that he had lost one of his better and more direct plans. But there was always Plan B and sometime during his trial for his crimes against humanity, the cunning Luthor was set free by yet another branch of the Founding Fathers who were even stronger, scarier and more loyal than the ones Lex had originally allied with. These guys were his backup minions and, unlike the first batch of Founding Fathers, these ones kept their word to stand by Lex no matter what.

That was somewhat easy, though, because they had all been microchipped and programmed into complete and utter subservience to the mad Luthor. As such, their daring rescue of him during his trial was not unpredictable. At least in his mind. And while the rest of the galaxy reeled at the idea of Lex having escaped justice once again, the Luthor in question celebrated his triumph as his newest band of “friends” spirited him away to safety, to a lair so secretive even his own mother had never known of its existence. It made the underwater base that she had fled to seem like the most obvious and easy-to-find spot in the world by comparison. 

Once Lex was safely inside his new base, he got to work on a new Purge almost immediately. This time, though, the rules and odds were going to be much more in his favor, making the original Purge look tame by comparison. To show just how far Lex was willing to go, his very first act of this Purge 2.0 was to nuke every major country in the world.

Once all the bombs had been dropped, Lex emerged from hiding, having already created a serum that would protect him from all the fallout that the bombs would cause. Now, with much of the world either dead or dying, it became a lot easier for Lex to go after the Superfriends. The few who had managed to survive the bombing were painfully easy to pick off because the bombs had been so demoralizing. 

J’onn was incinerated in the blast. So were the rest of the Danvers. Only Cat, Lena, and Nia survived, but it didn’t take Lex long to hunt and kill each of them in turn. Then he sent some of his new “friends” to go find and kill his treacherous mother. That “secret” base would become her eternal tomb. And her body would be joined later by all the original Founding Fathers who had dared abandon Lex during his first hour of need. 

And yes, even a Kryptonian had to kneel before a nuke. Even if the nuke wouldn’t kill them, it could still weaken them. That was all Lex needed in order to get the upper hand. While his radiation-proof body stood proud and tall, the Supers looked almost human.

“Lex?” Kara croaked. “How could you?”

“How could I?” Lex cackled back at her, genuinely amused by such a childish, foolish question. But he didn’t bother answering with words. Instead, he answered with Kryptonite bullets. Two of them. One for her and one for him. And just like that, the war was over and Lex had won. The Supers were gone (and by Lex’s own hand no less) and the entire world (or what was left of it) now truly belonged to him. It was time for a New World Order to arise and Lex was going to lead the way as the Earth’s new supreme leader. He couldn’t wait!!!


	18. Tropes used

**All these Tropes in This Fanfiction Story**  
Trope: To Serve Man (Humans is to become Food to be eaten by Aliens)  
Trope: Eaten Alive (Humans is Eaten Alive by Giants)  
Trope: Human Resources (  
Trope: Sapient Eat Sapient (Aliens Eat Human)  
Trope: Darkest Hour (  
Trope: Character Death (Maeve Nal is dead)  
Trope: Bittersweet Ending (  
Trope: Inn of No Return (  
Trope: Invited As Dinner (Humans Sisters is Invited as Dinner, then becomes Dinner for Tamaranean Family)


End file.
